Different Ability
by brina0220
Summary: [CHAP 8 UP] BaekYeol datang menjemput Tao. Apakah mereka Orang Tua Kandungnya? Bagaimana dengan Kris Wu. Apakah dia akan ditinggalkan lagi? Chanyeol mengenal Kris ! Chanyeol adalah masa lalu yang terlupakan./ahh ahh Krishh Faster babe harder !/SHIT ! Yeolie, you are mine/. Jadi aku gay? tidak,aku normal ! Baekhyun Saranghae, Mianhae Chanyeol./GS/KrisBaek-BaekYeol-ChanBaek-KrisYeol.
1. Chapter 1

A-Yo readers~! FF ini adalah karya pertama saya hehe kalo mungkin readers pernah baca dan ada bagian yang mungkin mirip-mirip itu hanya kebetulan. Enelan deh '-' FF ini murni dan asli hasil dari imajinasi saya yang muncul tiba-tiba ditempat pembuangan(?)

Mari bersama-sama kita membaca FF abal-abal ini dengan bismillah terlebih dahulu (?) dan jangan lupa REVIEW after READING ya~ dan baca juga closing saya karena ada yang menarik persembahan dari saya hoho

Oke HAPPY READING~ ^^

Note :

Menggunakan bahasa baku (maaf jika readers tidak memahami diksi/gaya bahasanya)

Alur membingungkan (perlu kecermatan tinggi untuk memahami alur penulis)

DON'T BE SILENT READERS !

WARNING GENDERSWITCH OF KRISBAEK COUPLE

Cast :

Kris/Chanyeol/Tao : Boy

Baekhyun/Kyungsoo : girl

.

.

.

**Different Ability**

Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku "aku bisa terbang !" dengan penuh keangkuhan dia menyanjungkan dirinya meyakinkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

_terlahir dengan bakat seni, setiap sentuhan gambarnya adalah masterpiece_

Kemudian aku selalu tertawa dan memerintahkan dia untuk terbang dihadapanku. Begitu juga dia akan membalas "aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya sekarang, mungkin lain kali. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa terbang, seperti ini ..." Mengepakan kedua tangannya dan bermain dengan itu.

Sungguh , dia ini bodoh atau apa? Haha

Tidak, dia hanya berbeda. Dengan segala keangkuhannya. Kau akan menyukainya.

-Byun Baekhyun-

* * *

"Naga itu sebesar apa?" menatap langit dengan angkuh, Kris menyibak hamparan rumput kering yang tidak pernah ia tinggalkan dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"naga itu tidak ada" mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kris seperlunya. Baek memang selalu seperti ini, mencoba menjawab setiap pertanyaan Kris dengan pertentangan pendapat.

"jika naga itu tidak ada, bagaimana diluar sana seseorang dapat menggambarkannya?" butuh beberapa waktu bagi Kris merangkai kata-katanya dengan benar. Percayalah, Kris sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Hanya saja, sulit untuk membiasakannya dengan realita hidup didunia ini. Dia belum siap menghadapinya.

"aku lapar, ayo pulang" Sungguh, Baek tidak pernah benar-benar ingin mendengarkan apa yang Kris katakan. Hidup dibawah tekanan kehidupandengan segala harapan dan impian di pundaknya. Bukan hal yang luar biasa baginya. Ia lebih suka membantu Kris dengan segala prosedur-prosedur fisioterapi itu daripada harus menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan imajinatif yang sulit ia pikirkan.

"apa kita akan makan serangga-serangga itu lagi?"

Kris tidak pernah menyukai setiap kata singkat yang Baek katakan. Tidak ada naga? Tidak ada terbang? Meminta Baek menggambar apapun yang ingin Ia katakan bukan hal mudah. Baek tidak menginginkannya.

"kita tidak makan serangga Kris, tidak sekalipun" mendesah pelan adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun.

"aku akan terbang sekarang. ah ~ tidak, aku ingin serangga !"tandanya Kris lapar.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tepat. Ah .. setidaknya Ia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu sekarang. Pikir Baek.

Menterjemahkan setiap perkataannya dari sebuah coretan adalah fase tersulit dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Dia bukan sebuah kamus berjalan, mengartikan gambar serupa dengan analog kuno syarat makna yang menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Baek berharap ada pilihan lain, sebuah gambar digital atau?

Sudahlah, Kris sudah bisa bicara sekarang. Sial ! serangga? Aku juga sangat lapar ! pikir Baek. Ini menggelikan, mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi beroda, Baek akan selalu mendorongnya bahkan sebelum kaki Kris berpijak dengan benar. Ada beberapa luka, mungkin karena terjepit roda itu. Kris tidak pernah bisa menterjemahkan rasa sakitnya dengan benar.

"serangga !" Kris memutar matanya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama benda diatas meja makannya, sebuah benda bundar pipih terbuat dari alumunium berukirkan "Wu Fan". Sial ! dia bahkan tidak bisa membacanya.

"serangga, kau.." Kris memutar matanya lagi.

"berhenti bicara Kris, katakan Aaaa~" Baek bosan, memberi perintah membuka mulut adalah percuma. Percuma karena Kris tidak akan memahaminya. Kata 'A' akan selalu berhasil membuatnya membuka mulut untuk suapan yang satu ini.

Jadi, apa yang bisa kita pelajari hari ini? 'Serangga', berarti Kris lapar. Aku yakin baek sudah mencatatnya.

* * *

###

"_Baek, suatu hari nanti kau harus menjadi perawat yang handal, ibu akan sangat bangga"_

"_apa itu berarti aku bisa menyuntik?"_

Baek kecil tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana Ia menjalani hidupnya nanti sebagai orang dewasa. Dengan segala mimpi yang ditanamkan ibunya. Bukan, mungkin 'dibebankan' akan lebih tepat daripada 'ditanamkan'.

Sesuatu yang ditanamkan akan menuai hasil, lalu bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang dibebankan?. Baek tidak tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lembut dan penuh kasih. Dia mungkin menyayangi orang disekitarnya. Apakah Kris Wu termasuk didalamnya?

Apapun itu, disinilah Baek sekarang. Berkutat pada segala teori prosedur fisioterapi nyata dengan semua aturan hukum yang melekat padanya. Ia bahkan tidak punya mimpi untuk dirinya sendiri.

###

"kau harus cepat sembuh Kris" Baek menghela nafasnya.

Ini tidak benar, sudah terlalu lama Ia disini. Siapa? Dia, Kris Wu. Sulit bagi Baekhyun bertahan selama ini, Baek hanya ingin punya kehidupannya sendiri. Bahagia, menikah dengan seorang pria. Hidup sederhana namun bersahaja, dengan anak-anaknya. Menjalin kasih dengan orang yang membuatnya nyaman, bukan hidup dengan orang yang harus dia buat nyaman. Ah, Baek lelah bermimpi. Realitanya adalah, disini Ia sekarang.

Baek tersadar dari secuil mimpi sederhananya. Ia berfikir, hidupnya selalu melulu untuk membuat Kris lebih baik. Ah, Kris Wu, dia bahkan tidak pernah memanggil nama Baekhyun. Sayangnya, Baek tidak berharap banyak. Jangankan mengeja namanya, bahkan mungkin Kris tidak tahu siapa nama orang yang menemaninya lima tahun belakangan ini.

Kehidupan Kris tidak semudah kelihatannya, menggantungkan seluruh diri dan kemandiriannya pada Baekhyun. Baek memang akan selalu membantunya. Tapi apakah yang sebenarnya Kris rasakan? Bagaimanapun juga, Kris tidak dilahirkan seperti ini. Suatu kejadian merubah hidupnya, membuatnya memulai semua hal dari awal lagi. Seperti bayi merah yang baru datang ke dunia, bagai sebuah reinkarnasi hidup bahkan sebelum kematian. Kris mengalami kehidupan selanjutnya tanpa menyelesaikan kehidupan sebelumnya. Bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum ini? Sayangnya, kita tidak akan membahas kehidupan masa lalunya yang aku yakin Ia tidak akan mengingatnya dengan pasti. Baek juga tidak tahu, dia hanya berharap Kris dapat hidup lebih mandiri tanpa dirinya.

"sembuh?"

Kris meletakkan pensil dibelakang lipatan telinganya, apapun yang dia lakukan pensil dan buku polos tanpa garis akan membuatnya tenang. Apalagi ditambah Baekhyun disampingnya. Ini lah hidup bagi Kris yang sekarang. Hidup artinya ketika pensil, buku dan Baekhyun didekatnya.

"dengar Kris, aku .. akan pulang" Baek melambatkan nada bicaranya, berusaha membuat Kris memahaminya dengan tepat. "pu..lang" ulang Baek.

"pu..lang, apakah itu siput?" balas Kris.

apa kalian bingung? Aku akan menjelaskan. Siput berarti rumah. Mengapa? Karena bagi Kris hanya siput yang mempunyai rumah. Dulu, ketika Baek dan Kris bersama diladang yang lembab, mereka akan sangat mudah bertemu siput dan menertawakannya bersama. Tertawa, karena siput membawa benda itu kemana-mana. Benda yang dijelaskan Baek sebagai 'rumah'. Jadi Kris akan mengingatnya, mengingat apapun hal menarik yang Baek katakan.

"apa? Siput?" Baek bingung. Ia tidak ingat kejadian mereka menertawakan siput diladang.

"Kris, aku ..ah~ benar siput !" syukurlah, Baek ingat sekarang. "aku akan menjadi siput" menatap Kris tajam, kembali berharap Kris mengerti apa yang Baek maksud dengan bahasanya.

"serangga !" balas Kris menatap meja makannya.

"tidak tidak Kris , kita baru saja makan. Dengar, Siput, aku siput" Baek lelah mengeja. Menelaah setiap bahasa baru yang belum Ia sadari, dan bahasa lama yang tidak selalu Ia ingat. Meskipun hanya Kris dan Baekhyun yang akan memahaminya.

"siput? Disini siput" Kris menggunakan jari kelingkingnya, mengangkat dan meletakkannya tepat didepan dada Baekhyun. Baek tertunduk, Ia sebenarnya paham.

Saat pertama Kris datang ke Rumah Singgah ini wajahnya nampak bingung, ia ketakutan. Tidak bicara, tidak makan, tidak mau bertemu orang lain, tempat ini asing baginya. Sampai akhirnya Baek melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Kris lakukan padanya sekarang. Dulu Baek juga mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan tangan kecilnya didepan dada Kris dan berkata 'rumah'. Kata-kata yang singkat, namun syarat makna. Kata-kata yang sanggup menenangkan kebingungan hati Kris saat itu.

'_Rumah adalah suasana dimana kamu menemukan ketenangan hati, bersama hal-hal yang kau sukai_'. Kata-kata Baekhyun dengan manis terkenang kembali dalam memori singkat Kris Wu. Tidak perduli dimanapun tempatnya, rumah adalah ketika Byun Baekhyun dan Kris Wu bersama. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Kris sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana dengan pikiran Baekhyun? Apakah Ia juga merasa bahwa rumah adalah kebersamaan Ia dan Kris?

* * *

"Ibuku sakit, aku tidak akan lama. Hanya tiga hari" kata Baek memelas.

"hanya tiga hari? Hanya?" kyungsoo tidak pernah berfikir Baek akan meninggalkan Kris bahkan dengan hitungan menit, apalagi hitungan hari. Ini tidak benar.

"apa aku salah? Ibuku sakit" Baekhyun tidak mangkir, ibunya membutuhkannya.

"tidak Baek, hanya saja orang lain lebih membutuhkanmu disini sekarang" apalagi yang bisa kyungsoo katakan? Seseorang benar-benar sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun disini, bukan sekedar untuk mengurusnya secara fisik. Lebih tepatnya menenangkan batinnya yang bisa Baek lakukan dengan hanya berada disampingnya saja. Siapa? Tentu saja Kris Wu.

"aku lelah, ibuku membutuhkanku !" Baek menatap mata Kyungsoo tajam, seolah dapat menyaingi lingkar matanya yang bulat. Ia memohon, hanya satu kesempatan saja. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengunjungi ibunya, hanya ibunya yang datang sesekali. Menyakitkan harus menjadi anak yang tidak berguna dibawah mimpi-mimpi yang dibebankan ibunya sendiri.

"Baek tidak, Kris Wu disini. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir meninggalkannya?" sesungguhnya Kyungsoo merasa terlalu egois dengan segala tekanan-tekanan tentang kondisi Kris Wu tanpa seorang Byun Baekhyun nantinya. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak pernah mencoba, hanya saja tidak berhasil.

"Mengapa harus aku? Orang yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya !" bibir Baek bergetar. Tidak, yang benar adalah seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan dirinya selama lima tahun ini, kejenuhan hatinya yang bertahun-tahun terpendam terwakili hanya dengan satu kalimat tajam. Itu melegakan, Baekhyun hanya ingin menatap hal lain.

"aku akan kirim perawat untuk ibumu" Sungguh, kyungsoo tidak tega, Ia merasa kejam. Tetapi ada hal lain. Kris membutuhkannya, tanpa Baek sadari. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas, ada sebuah ikatan di luar hubungan darah yang hanya Ia lihat saat Kris dan Baekhyun bersama. Sesuatu yang syarat makna. Seperti, kombinasi yang sulit diterjemahkan, kombinasi yang menghasilkan listrik statis mungkin. Ah, apa ini kyungsoo? Yang jelas Ia yakin keputusan menahan Baek pulang adalah yang terbaik.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas, kyungsoo adalah orang yang selalu memberinya kekuatan. Ditahun-tahun pertama mungkin ini berjalan dengan baik. Baek baru merasakannya ditahun berikutnya. Seperti tumpukan beban, ketika seseorang datang dalam keadaan sangat buruk menggantungkan hidup pada dirinya. Membuatnya merasa kehilangan mimpinya sendiri.

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maaf.." lirih suara Baek cukup menggambarkan air mata jernih yang turun dari kedua matanya.

"jangan menangis Baek, kau terlihat bodoh" mengelus kepala Baek lebih baik dari pada terus mencecarnya dengan kata larangan, pikir kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk Baek dengan lembut pada akhirnya.

"apakah sama bodohnya dengan Kris?" Baek tertawa ringan di akhir tangisannya.

"hahaha, berhenti mengatainya bodoh sayang. kalian berdua sama. Kau tahu itu" Kyungsoo mendorong kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap Baek.

Kyungsoo benar, jika Kris bodoh maka begitu halnya sama dengan mengatai Baekhyun bodoh. Karena semua hal yang didapatkan Kris tidak lain berasal dari semua sikap dan kata-kata yang ditunjukkan Baek. Apa aku sudah ceritakan? Kris dengan kehidupan barunya, meniru setiap hal yang Baek lakukan, menangkap kata-kata yang Baek ucapkan. Apapun itu, Kris kembali seperti anak usia tiga tahun yang meniru orang-orang disekitarnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada orang lain disekitar Kris selain Baekhyun.

Jadi, apa lagi yang bisa kita pelajari hari ini? 'Siput' berarti 'rumah'. Pastikan Baek sudah mencatatnya.

* * *

"kita akan belajar.. .jar" yeeyy ~ Baekhyun kembali sekarang.

"belajar?" kris mengulangnya.

"berhenti mengulang kata-kataku, kau sudah lebih baik dalam memahami? Iyaa bukan?" omel Baek. oh tidak ! mata Baek membentuk bulan sabit melengkung kebawah, bibirnya menipis, terangkat dengan cantik. Itu tadi kalimat yang cukup panjang untuk mewakili bahwa Baekhyun sedang 'tersenyum' sekarang. Senyuman Baekhyun adalah kehormatan bagi Kris, yaa .. karena Ia sangat jarang mendapatkan senyum semewah ini dari Baekhyun.

"kau tahu, aku tidak yakin dengan pelajaran hari ini" Baek mengganti senyuman mewahnya dengan mengernyit kearah buku tebal dihadapannya. Kris kecewa, kehormatannya hanya ia dapat sebentar.

"itu? Tidak ada gambar didalamnya?" ucapan Kris lebih lancar sekarang, baguslah. Buku itu tidak terlihat seperti buku bagi Kris, terlalu tebal. Terlihat seperti alas untuk memotong daging naga (?). itulah bahasa Kris Wu, 'daging naga'. Tandanya buku itu sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

"ini buku bahasa Inggris, semua berisi tulisan" Baek tampak membencinya juga. Ia tidak suka bahasa Inggris dan tidak pandai dalam bidang ini, tapi mengapa ia harus mengajarkannya? Tidak, Baek tetap harus menyampaikan pada Kris meskipun Ia tidak menyukainya. Ini tidak ada dalam prosedur terapi, hanya saja kegiatan mengisi waktu luang pemecah rutinitas yang ada tiap harinya. Tidaklah buruk. Baek tidak ingin Kris bodoh seperti Baekhyun. tidak lagi untuk waktu yang lama, pikir Baek.

"tidak perlu,aku bisa bahasa inggris" ini dia, keangkuhan Kris Wu muncul lagi. Hal yang sangat membuat Baek tidak nyaman, jangan-jangan Ia akan membicarakan naga atau kemampuannya terbang lagi? Sial sial. Kris mengambil pensil dari lipatan telinga atasnya, haha benda itu memang selalu disitu.

"apa yang kau katakan? Berhenti bicara" Baek menggerutu.

"tidak tidak, kau juga tidak boleh menggambar, ini bukan waktunya" Baek menaikkan nada bicaranya. Mengomel tidaklah buruk ketika Kris mulai menggerakkan ujung pensilnya. Tandanya dia akan menggambar, atau? Apalah itu, Baek juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada didalam buku kesayangan Kris.

Kris tertawa kecil. Sangat manis pikir Baek. Sebenarnya bukan manis, tapi Kris itu tampan. Sangat! Baek saja yang tidak bisa menyadarinya, Ia malah selalu berfikir Kris bodoh. Terlintas di ingatan Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan 'hahaha, berhenti mengatainya bodoh. kalian berdua sama. Kau tahu itu'. Sial ! kata-kata itu menggema mengusik gendang telinganya. 'aku akan berhenti saja, maksudku berhenti mengatai Kris bodoh' batin Baek.

Ada sesuatu, mata Baek menatap lekat pada daun telinga Kris. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan dengan seksama sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika memandikan Kris ataupun memakaikannya baju. Hei, ini terdengar menggelikan. Memandikannya? Tenanglah, Baekhyun seseorang yang profesional. Jika kau bertanya siapa orang yang mengenal Kris luar dalam? Jawabannya adalah Baekhyun. benar-benar sampai kedalam-dalamnya (?)

Sedang membahas apa kita tadi? Benar, daun telinga. Dengan memiringkan kepala, Baek mencoba menelaah apa yang terlihat. Ada beberapa lubang yang nampak seperti tindik. Ah ~ pasti masa lalunya buruk, mungkin dulu Kris seorang anggota geng motor atau semacamnya. Menggunakan narkoba dan barang-barang yang aneh. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan hal ini dan juga tatto, Baek sudah lama melihat tatto Kris saat pertama membantunya berganti baju. 'Dasar Kris bodoh. Oh tidak, lagi? Aku mengatainya bodoh lagi'. Baek terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran ini, lagipula sejak kapan Ia memandang Kris sedetail ini? Ia hanya tahu harus memberikan terapi pada Kris. Tidak lebih. Ini dia Baekiee yang keras hati sudah kembali.

"jadi .." kata-kata Baek terputus, melihat Kris tertidur dengan memeluk buku dan pensil pribadinya disandaran kursi. Benar, benda-benda itu pribadi. Baek tidak pernah melihat sekalipun apa yang tertera pada buku itu. Sebenarnya itu lebih kepada tidak peduli. Ingat? Baek hanya menjalankan prosedur fisioterapinya. Lagipula apa yang bisa Kris Wu lakukan dengan benda-benda itu? menggambar? Atau menulis? Haha itu mustahil. Pikir Baek.

"hah, apa ini? Tidur ya? Benar-benar, Kris bodoh !"  
_ hey Baekiee ~ aku hanya mengingatkanmu, kau sudah berjanji untuk berhenti mengatai Kris bodoh._

"apa? Siapa yang bicara itu?" _terus saja mengendus kesal, lebih baik kau juga tidur Baekie._

* * *

Sudahlah, belajar apa kita hari ini? 'Daging naga' ini hanya istilah. Kris akan selalu membandingkan hal yang tidak ia sukai dengan naga. Biar aku bantu Baek untuk menambahkan istilah ini ke catatannya.

END (?)

Nyahahahahaha ~ *ketawa jahat*

Tidak tidak pemirsa ~ belum end yaa ini yaa '-'v

Ayo rame-rame di review dulu ayo ~ saya tunggu review readers tercintaaaa (titik dua bintang)

Karena riview readers sekalian menjadikan author semakin bersemangat ngelanjutin post FF-nya huhuhihihehe

Jadi tolong dibantu-bantu yahh (?)

Review review review ^^ (readers : pengen baget ya di review?) yaaaa ! ngebet baget author sama review kawan kawan (titik dua de)

BIG THANKS TO :

Pakdhe **0110alfin yang telah menyumbangkan **segala** tenaga **dan** hotspot** gretongannyaa !** XD** umumumumu :*

Oia readers tersayang ~ author punya games buat para readers nih.. mau banget kan ? (raeders : TIDAK !) mau aja dehhhh ~ hahaha

**Ini gamesnya nih : bagi Readers tercinta terkasih tersayang umumumumu ~ yang bisa menebak ending cerita FF **_**"Different Ability" **_**dengan tepat dan benar sebelum Chapter 7, maka Readers tersebut yang akan jadi pemenang. kekeke**

Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku ya guys :

Readers yang dinyatakan menang dengah sah dan adil yaitu :

Readers yang menebak akhir ceritanya dengan tepat dan benar **sebelum Chapter ke-7**. Tidak berlaku jika Chapter ke-8 sudah di post.

Kesempatan menjawab diberikan pada readers **maksimal hanya 2 (dua) kali**. Jadi ada kesempatan berubah pikiran 1 (satu) kali ya readers sayang. Hihihi

Karena batasnya sampai Chapter 7, jadi jangan buru-buru. Readers bisa belajar dulu gitu di Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Hihihi. Ayo ayo ditebak ~

Pengumunan pemenang akan diberikan di **akhir cerita**. Cerita berakhir pada Chapter-10. Sebagai bentuk apresiasi kepada pemenang yang berhasil menebak, maka reviewnya akan ditampilkan pada Chapter-10 bersamaan dengan pengumuman pemenangnya.

Sesuai yang dimaksud di pasal 1 (satu) dan 2 (dua), ending cerita yang dimaksud adalah akhir dari cerita yang akan ada di Chapter-10 nanti. Jadi bukan kelanjutan ceritanya ya guys. Tapi tenang, bagi jawabannya yang nyrempet-nyrempet (?) dikit tetep dianggep menang ^^. Cuma yang nyrempetnya jauh yaa di deket-deketin (?) dong.. hehe

**Author tidak menerima kecurangan dalam bentuk apapun**. Jujur, FF ini sudah selesai pembuatan ceritanya sebelum Chapter 1 di post. Dan author janji tidak akan mencurangi readers sekalian dengan merubah-rubah endingnya. Janji ! '-'v Semua adil yaa. Hihi sepakat ^^

FF _"Different Ability" _bisa saja **tidak dilanjutkan **jika readers tidak menginginkan atau terlalu banyak silent readers. Huhu. Dan jika FF _"Different Ability" _dihentikan maka games ini **tidak berlaku** lagi ya guys. T-T jadi mau dilanjut gag nihh? ^^ DON'T BE SILENT READERS !

**Nb : games ini dibuat semata-mata karena author adalah reader yang suka baca ff dengan ending yang sulit ditebak. Jadi iseng-iseng aja pengen tau respon readers mengenai ending **_**"Different Ability"**_** ini. Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana ide tentang games ini menyembul (?) ke otak author. ^^/**

Udah gitu aja ya readers, jangan banyak-banyak nanti bingung. Hehe

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2 readers

Peluk cium

Author Abal in the House


	2. Chapter 2-3

A-yoo readers ! Author A.B.A.L in the house is back..back..back dengan Chapter duuuaaaaa ~ (author ngiklan)

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada readers yang banyak memberi masukan pada FF _"Different Ability"_ Chapter 1 yang sangat amat abal penuh cela, dan banyak cacat (?) itu. Sepertinya saya memang bermasalah dengan huruf kapital. Nyahaha. Jadi saya mencoba dengan sangat untuk memperbaikinya di Chapter ini ^^

Semoga ke abal'an saya semakin berkurang ya guys '-'v

Dikarenakan Chapter 2 sangat singkat, jadi author akan gabungkan chap 2 dan 3 bebarengan (?). yeyyy ~

Oke HAPPY READING~ ^^

Note :

Menggunakan bahasa baku (maaf jika readers tidak memahami diksi/gaya bahasanya)

Alur membingungkan (perlu kecermatan tinggi untuk memahami alur penulis)

Typo everywhere ~ '-'v

DON'T BE SILENT READERS !

WARNING GENDERSWITCH OF KRISBAEK COUPLE

Cast :

Kris/Chanyeol/Tao : Boy

Baekhyun/Kyungsoo : Girl

.

.

.

Different Ability

(Chapter 2)

"Aku akan terbang keladang, kau ingin siput?" lagi-lagi Kris sangat yakin dengan kemampuan terbangnya.

"Ini sudah sore, ayo mandi." dan lagi-lagi juga Baek tidak mendengarkan Kris.

Hal-hal seperti ini yang nampaknya menjadi rutinitas dalam kehidupan KrisBaek. Kris yang imajinatif, dan Baek yang tidak memperdulikannya. Menjadi suatu intensitas yang sering dan membosankan bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah mau menanggapi kata-kata Kris sekalipun. Bahkan meskipun mimpi Kris terdengar menyenangkan.

Aku rasa mimpi Baek juga menyenangkan. Perbedaannya adalah, ada Byun Baekhyun dalam mimpi indah seorang Kris Wu. Tapi...tidak ada Kris Wu dalam mimpi indah Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan mimpi buruk sekalipun tidak. Kris Wu cukup menjadi realita dalam hidup Baek. Terlalu berlebihan jika ia juga mau menjamah mimpi-mimpi Baekhyun. Apa terdengar menyakitkan? Sangat.

* * *

"Rendahkan kepalamu !" sulit bagi Baek menjangkau kepala Kris meskipun ia sudah naik ke atas kursi kecil sekarang. Kris hanya sangat tinggi, tidak jarang dia teratuk ambang batas atas pintu saat melewatinya. Rumah singgah kami memang bangunan tradisional lama yang pendek untuk ukuran Kris, namun setidaknya cukup untuk tinggi badan Baek dan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Baek hanya berusaha menggosok belakang telinga Kris agar bersih. Mereka sedang mandi sekarang. Tidak, bukan mereka, hanya Kris yang mandi. Baekhyun memandikannya.

Kris terlalu jangkung ! Menundukkan kepala saja masih tetap sulit dijangkau oleh Baek. Kris menundukkannya lebih sampai menempel pada kening Baekhyun. berdiri berhadapan seperti ini adalah hal yang cukup nyaman untuk Kris.

"Hei, aku bisa basah kalau begini !" mengomel saja terus kau Byun Baekhyun, dia benar-benar tidak sabaran. Kris selalu hening dalam diam saat mandi. Terkadang Baek bingung, saat tidak sedang mandi saja ia bisa mengomel panjang lebar tentang naga dan penerbangannya itu atau mungkin menyombongkan diri tentang karya-karya gambarnya yang legendaris, biarkan saja, setidaknya Kris penurut, itu cukup agar tidak membuatnya semakin repot memandikannya.

Apa ada yang bertanya? Kenapa Kris tidak mandi sendiri saja? Biar aku menjawabnya. Perkembangan motorik yang lambat membuat ia menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk melapas kancing bajunya. Kris tidak lumpuh, dia hanya lambat seperti zombie, dan Baek sangat tidak sabar dengan itu. Jadi Baek bukan tidak pernah mencoba menyuruh Kris mandi sendiri.

Apakah juga ada yang bertanya bagaimana Kris bisa menggambar? Jawabannya adalah, Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menggambar ! tidak sedikitpun ! Ingat dengan gambar 'analog kuno' yang Baek sebutkan? 'analog kuno' adalah kata-kata Baek untuk mendeskripsikan seberapa buruk gambar-gambar Kris untuk Baek terjemahkan. Dulu Kris tidak bicara banyak, hanya menggambar serangga ketika lapar. Dan jangan pernah tanyakan bagaimana bentuk serangga yang Kris gambar !

###

Aku telah sampai pada halaman 6 sekarang, menyeruput teh hangat sejenak lalu menulis lagi. Menulis apa? Siapa aku ini? Tenang, biarkan aku menulis kisah ini sampai selesai. Lalu kau akan tahu siapa aku.

Jadi belajar apa kita kali ini? Biar aku review.. sepertinya Kris belum mengeluarkan bahasa-bahasa anehnya lagi. Kalau begitu lanjut saja.

###

"Kau harus latihan mengancing baju dengan benar Kris." melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya adalah membosankan, Baek yakin Kris akan berkembang jika Baek merubah sesuatu. Mungkin tidak melulu harus terpaku pada prosedur terapi. Memberi sedikit seni dan sentuhan kasih? Kasih sayang? Tidak tidak, Baek bukan orang seperti itu.

Kris nampak belajar, mengancingkan satu persatu kancing bajunya dengan lambat. "Begini?" setelah beberapa saat berjuang dengan itu, Kris menatap Baek dengan harapan Ia akan memperoleh senyum mewah Baek dari hasil kerjanya itu.

"Kau cukup cepat mengancingkannya, yaa setidaknya ketika kau mengancingkan kancing pertama dengan lubang kedua, lalu kancing kedua ke lubang ke tiga, ck." kesimpulannya, Kris gagal. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada kehormatan ataupun kemewahan. Ketika tidak tahu apalagi yang harus Ia perbuat, Kris selalu menurunkan pensil dari lipatan telinganya. Terlihat seperti menulis sesuatu mungkin. Ah tidak ~ Kris tidak bisa menulis, terakhir Baek menyuruhnya menulis kedalam selembar kertas, Kris malah melubangi kertasnya. Memberi terlalu banyak tenaga kedalam pensinya.

"Aku akan ambil makan malammu." Baek bangkit berdiri dan akan berlalu, Ia berhenti dan menatap ekspresi wajah Kris. 'aku yakin Kris tidak memahami kata singkatku dengan jelas' pikir Baek. Ya, kenyataannya Kris tidak pernah menyukai kata-kata Baek yang singkat. Itu karena kata-kata Baek terdengar seperti Ia akan meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal yang menenangkan hatinya. Kris terlihat sedih.

"Dengar, kau ingin serangga-serangga itu?" benar, serangga = lapar = makan. Mungkin Kris akan paham. Berharap mendapat respon positif, Baek memberi sedikit senyum. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan selama ini. Ini benar, senyum Baek sangatlah mahal.

"Aku tidak lapar." jawab Kris. Astaga? Lapar? Bukankah itu kata-kata orang normal? Baek tersenyum senang mendengar Kris mengatakannya. "Dengar, kau harus makan." Baek mencoba membujuknya. Tidak biasanya Kris seperti ini. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang jangkung, ia bahkan bisa makan lima kali sehari. Dan tidak biasanya pula Baek membujuknya. Ia lebih suka membiarkannya saja. Tapi Baek sedikit khawatir dengan mimik muka Kris yang begitu sendu.

"Tidak." Kris kembali menggerakkan pensilnya diatas buku pribadinya. Baek terpikir sebuah cara ampuh membujuknya.

"Kris, apa kau ingin aku terbang mengambilkan serangga-serangga itu?" untuk pertama kalinya, Baek membalas segala khayalan-khayalan imajinatif Kris dengan hobi terbangnya. Baek merasa bodoh, tapi dia berfikir apapun agar Kris mau makan.

Ia menghentikan gerakan pensilnya. "Terbang?" ini dia respon yang ditunggu Baekhyun "Benar, kali ini aku akan terbang. Asalkan kau makan." Baek merasa bodoh mengatakan hal-hal konyol ini. Belakangan ini Ia merasa Kris semakin kurus, dia harus banyak makan. Pikir Baek khawatir.

"Kau tidak akan bisa terbang." apakah itu? Ia mengabaikannya? Kris mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun?

Baekhyun tersentak, ia merasa mengorbankan harga dirinya demi terlihat bodoh seperti Kris. Dan hasil yang Ia peroleh sungguh mengejutkan hatinya. Ia selalu merasa tinggi ketika didekat Kris, merasa hebat, merasa benar, tapi sekarang perasaan apa ini?

"Kauu!?" baek menggigit bibir atasnynya, memalingkan wajahnya penuh amarah dengan rahang membentuk garis keras, matanya terlihat tajam penuh kekalahan. Jantungnya serasa pindah kepelupuk matanya. Baek merasa seperti pecundang. Kris tidak pernah menjawabnya dengan kata yang menusuk seperti ini. Disisi lain, bukankah ini yang selama ini Baek lakukan pada Kris? Tidak menanggapi kata-kata Kris sebagai kata berbobot yang harus didengar adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun. Tapi ketika Kris melakukannya, beginikah rasanya? Merasa ditolak, di abaikan, terhina, terlecehkan? Atau? Apa?. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Kris saat Baek tidak pernah menanggapinya? Bahkan berkali-kali, dan setiap saat. Mengabaikan Kris bukan menjadi hal yang mengagetkan.

'_Masa bodoh, Kris idiot. Mana mungkin dia punya perasaan. Dia cacat dan bodoh. Bodoh !_' Baek benar-benar kacau. Pikirannya penuh dengan amarah. _'Dia pikir dia siapa? Aku mengurusinya setiap hari, mengorbankan tenaga dan impianku ! Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengurus ibuku yang sakit hanya karena dia, Kris bodoh !'_ batin Baek bergejolak. Ia ingin berlalu dan pergi, tapi kakinya seperti terpaku ke lantai. Air matanya membeku dibawah kelopak matanya yang meradang. Merah, dan marah. Benar-benar marah.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku..maksudku.." suara Kris berbisik, hampir tidak terdengar. Baekhyun membatu, darah berdesir menghilang meninggalkan jantungnya, memompa kepedihan pengganti bara amarah. Benarkah ini? Apa Kris baru saja menyebut namanya?

Cukup lama Baek kembali tersadar. Hanya Tuhan yang tau sudah berapa lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengatur nafas dan tubuhnya yang bergetar bingung, limbung, hatinya gontai, jantungnya terkulai, kakinya melemas. Merasa lebih bodoh dengan perasaan dan pikirannya yang meledak-ledak hanya Karena Kris mengabaikannya satu kali. Keheningan meradang dengan pikiran-pikiran Baek yang penuh. '_Rumah adalah suasana dimana kamu menemukan ketenangan hati, bersama hal-hal yang kau sukai_' samar-samar terkenang kalimat pertama dari rangkaian kata yang pernah Ia susun untuk Kris ketika pertama Ia datang ketempat ini. Oh ~ Kris yang malang. Tersesat, linglung, membutuhkan. Bodoh dan membingungkan.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" salah, ini benar benar salah. Baek berdebar-debar, seperti tulang-tulangnya serasa ingin lari meninggalkan daging dan otot dalam dirinya. Baek merasa lebih baik Kris tidak memanggil namanya. Sekarang perasaan macam apa lagi? Mendengar suara berat Kris memanggil namanya, seperti ada aliran listrik dalam tubuhnya, menggelitik gendang telinganya, munusuk-nusuk kerongkongannya. Ia berharap Kris berhenti saja memanggil namanya. Tatapan kebodohannya selama ini hilang, bukan Kris Wu bodoh yang biasa Baek rawat. Lebih tajam, gelap dan sangat dalam. Menakutkan dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana orang linglung seperti ini membuat candu dalam setiap juntai tatapannya? Sial !

"Kris, aku mohon, hentikan." suara Baek sungguh lirih. Iya menyerah sekarang. Ini tidak benar, listrik itu menyengat semakin kasar kedalam jantungnya. Baek tidak ingin ini dilanjutkan. Ini harus berakhir!

Baek bangkit berdiri tanpa menatap Kris, berlari keluar ruangan. Menyusuri koridor demi koridor rumah singgah yang seharusnya tidak asing lagi baginya. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus kemana? Ini dimana? Baek sangat kacau. Baek benar-benar mengakhirinya. Ini sunguh-sungguh telah berakhir. Sesuatu menyadarkan Baekhyun, listrik-listrik itu membuat otaknya berfikir semakin keras. Menyibak hamparan memori yang tidak pernah tersirat di benaknya saat bersama Kris. Pikiran-pikiran itu seolah meneriakkan bahwa, '_Byun Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengurus Kris tanpa kasih sayang, hanya saja Byun Baekhyun tidak mengenal Kris dengan Benar ! siapa Kris? Bagaimana dia? Dan apa penaruhnya untuk Baekhyun kecil yang kehilangan mimpinya dimasa dewasanya?_' Semua orang berfikir Byun Baekhyun lah yang paling mengenal Kris.

Sesungguhnya kasih sayang entah bagaimana dan dari mana datangnya. Kris Wu datang dengan sejuta mimpi dan harapan baru dengan hidupnya yang baru bersama Byun Baekhyun ketika Byun Baekhyun sudah memiliki mimpinya sendiri. Baek tidak mengelak, dia tidak memaksakan mimpinya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang datang, mencoba bangkit dari kematian kecil dalam hidupnya yang panjang. Mimpi akan selalu berkembang, dengan siapa dan apapun itu. Baek mengerti sekarang, mimpinya telah berubah, mimpi-mimpi itu berkembang bersama orang-orang di sekelilingmu.

Kita tidak hanya tidur satu kali, tidak juga hanya bermimpi satu kali. Baek sudah memilih jalan yang tepat, dia memilih bangun dan menjalankan hal-hal indah yang baru bahkan sebelum Ia sempat memimpikannya.

_Kasih itu murah hati, kasih itu rela menolong. Kasih itu tidak mementingkan diri sendiri. Kasih itu, kasih itu sabar._

_Kasih itu, kebersamaan Kris Wu dan Byun Baekhyun menjadi satu kesatuan._

_Melengkapi bahkan tanpa memahami._

_Menyayangi bahkan tanpa menyadari._

* * *

Different Ability

(Chapter 3)

_Ctrl+save_

Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Mataku terasa berat untuk mengetik lebih banyak. Kulihat samar-samar pada kaca jendela rumah tempat aku tinggal. Ku rasa aku mendapatkan kantung hitam ini lagi dibawah kelopak mataku. Ah tidak~ aku memang terlahir bersama bulatan hitam ini bersamaku.

"Sudah cukup?" suara tidak beraturan yang aku rindukan akhirnya muncul.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikan ini, tapi sudahlah. Mari kita istirahat. Kita sudah bekerja sangat keras bukan?" kami terkekeh bersama.

Bekerja didepan layar komputer terlalu lama tidaklah baik bagi kesehatan. Mungkin aku bisa bertahan karena aku masih sangat muda untuk terus berjuang. Tapi aku tidak akan seegois itu. Aku bisa saja terus menulis seperti ini, tapi aku harus sabar agar cerita ini menjadi benar-benar terkenang bahkan ketika aku sudah mewujudkan mimpiku sendiri. Lagipula, aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah yang membuat orang lain tersentuh. Jadi, kenapa aku menulis sebuah cerita sekarang?

"Jadi, sampai dimana kita?" aku duduk merapikan diriku didepan meja komputer, mempersiapkan telingaku seperti biasa. Aku tidak mau salah dengar sedikitpun. Sembari merapatkan dirinya didekatku, kakek mulai mengangkat pensil dari lipatan daun telinganya. Aku tidak tahu ini kebiasaan atau apa. Yang aku tahu, pensil yang sama setiap tahunnya selalu berada disitu. Bedanya hanya, dulu pensil itu masih kokoh tertopang pada daun telinganya, tapi sekarang pensil itu mulai sering jatuh dari tempat ia bersanding. Tidak heran, pensil itu sudah menjadi sangat memendek akibat sering diraut. Aku harap kakek akan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Mendengar kakek mulai bicara, aku terbangun dari pikiran-pikiran dalam hatiku dan mulai mengetik lagi.

###

Kris tidak pernah melihatnya sejak saat itu. Mimpi yang selama ini ia bangun dengan ingatan akan senyuman Byun Baekhyun tidak akan memudar. Senyum yang menjadi kehormatannya, harga dirinya. Bagai sebuah ideologi dan paradigma kebahagiaan bagi seorang lelaki rapuh yang mencoba membangun kehidupannya kembali sebelum kematiannya. Kesalahan terbesar dalam reinkarnasi hidupnya adalah ketika dia memutuskan untuk memulai awal hidupnya yang baru dengan _Jatuh Cinta_ . Ia patah, terluka. Apalagi kata yang dapat menggambarkan kehampaan hidup Kris saat itu. _Kepedihan. _Senyum bulan sabit yang selalu menjadi kehormatannya sungguh ia rindukan. Merindu Byun Baekhyun membuat Kris mampu melupakan angan-angan dan kemampuannya untuk terbang mencapai lagit seperti seekor naga kebanggaannya.

###

Kakek terdiam, membuatku menghentikkan jemariku yang menari-nari diatas keyboard. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar di sampingku.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan besok saja, kakek istirahatlah" bisikku saat membenarkan posisi syalnya yang terjuntai ke atas dadanya yang bidang.

Ini terlihat sulit baginya. Entah part apa yang sedang aku tulis. Apapun itu, ada gejolak emosi yang besar terpancar didalamnya. Seperti sengatan listrik statis atau apa? Ah tidak tahu, aku khawatir dengan kakek. Tubuhnya nampak jauh lebih tua dari usianya.

"Tidak, kita selesaikan ini Huang Zitao" oh ! kakek menyebut namaku? sungguh? Astaga, aku sangat gembira mendengarnya. Benarkah ini? Membayangkan dia mengejanya saja tidak pernah. Aku berjanji akan membuat ini mudah kek, batinku. Mungkin perasaan seperti ini juga yang dirasakan orang bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam cerita yang ingin kita selesaikan ini, apakah mungkin perasaan yang sama? Lalu sebenarnya , cerita apa yang sedang aku tulis ini?

Kakek terus menuntunku menulis cerita ini. Aku mengetiknya secepat yang aku bisa. Terkadang kakek berhenti sejenak menahan nafasnya yang menderu. Detak jantungnya terdengar lebih cepat. Aku tidak mengerti, ada ikatan apa kakek dengan cerita ini? Aku selalu menyuruhnya istirahat ketika ia sudah seperti ini. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menahan kakekku?

Perlahan Ia membuka sebuah buku catatan tua yang sangat usang, astaga~ apa itu? Aku pikir itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai sebuah buku. Tampak seperti alas untuk memotong daging naga saja. Batinku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan anak muda? Apa kau merasa ini seperti alas untuk memotong daging naga?" aku tersentak. Sial ! kakek tahu pikiranku !

"Jadi buku apa itu? Terlihat seperti.." aku mencoba merangkai kata sebelum kakek menghabisiku karena menghina buku yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Bahkan ketika tidur, pensil dan buku itu? Mungkin mereka berasal dari generasi yang sama. Aku menggaruk pipiku ringan.

"Lihatlah" dengan tangan bergetar, kakek memberikan alas pemotong daging naga itu kepadaku. Sungguh, aku sungkan membukanya. Aku takut merusak buku ini, terlihat sangat lemah dengan warna kertasnya yang sudah kuning kecoklatan. Dia membantuku membuka halaman pertama.

Wah , buku ini. Hal pertama yang aku sadari, buku ini tidak bergaris layaknya buku gambar. Apakah isinya sebuah gambar? Karena aku yakin kakek tidak banyak menulis.

Halaman pertama lebih tebal dari halaman lainnya. Hanya ada coretan kecil disana. Aku hampir mengabaikannya ketika tiba-tiba menyadari coretan itu, menatapnya dengan seksama. Itu bukan coretan ! itu .. aku yakin ini sebuah tulisan. Sebuah tulisan dengan huruf china. Tapi bagaimana kakek bisa menulis?

Kata bibi Kyungsoo, kakek hidup sendiri. Tidak bisa banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tidak bisa menulis apapun, dan tidak bisa bicara dengan bahasa yang normal. Pernah aku mendengar kakek bersikap aneh. Dengan mata terpejam Ia menyentuh dadanya dengan kelingking dan terus menyebut kata 'siput'. Dia sering melakukannya, terutama pada senja hari di musim semi, ketika ladang menjadi lembab dan berembun. astaga~ aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yg dia lakukan.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kakek. Yang aku tahu, kakek hidup dengan bersahaja dan mengadopsiku tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu benar, aku tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Sebelum diadopsi kakek, aku sangat kesepian. Tinggal dirumah singgah dengan bibi Kyungsoo dan pasien fisioterapi lain. linglung dan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku merasa asing disini, polisi berdatangan seperti harimau yang mengintai banyak keterangan dariku. Memohon, memaksa, mendesak. Aku tersiksa, apa yang mereka mau dariku? Sampai kemudian kakek datang dan memberiku harapan dan mimpi baru yang indah. Aku diadopsi tanpa sebuah keluarga utuh. Aku tidak perduli jika kakek tidak punya keluarga, yang aku tahu bahwa aku senang tinggal bersamanya.

Kakek adalah orang yang penuh misteri. Seharusnya aku memanggilnya ayah, tapi dengan keadaannya yang tampak renta, merasa tidak sopan memanggilnya begitu adalah hal yang wajar, mungkin. Lagipula dia tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya kakek. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu pasti berapa umurnya, aku pikir seusia bibi Kyungsoo? Tapi bibi Kyungsoo terlihat segar dan bebas, tawanya sepanjang hari menyiratkan kalau aku-masih-umur-empat-puluhan. Tapi kakek? Aku tahu dia belum setua kelihatannya. Hanya saja tubuhnya yang kurus kering dan nampak malang membuatnya nampak seperti aku-laki-laki-yang-tidak-ingat-berapa-umurku-sekarang. Aku begidik ngeri memikirkannya.

Aku kembali membuka buku usang itu. Apa? Tentu saja buku kakek. Aku tidak tahu tulisan apa yang ada dihalaman pertama itu, jika kata bibi Kyungsoo benar maka tidak mungkin itu sebuah tulisan. Mungkin saja itu coretan biasa yang terlihat seperti huruf china. Pikirku.

Halaman kedua.

...

...

...

...

Aku terdiam membatu, seperti seseorang memasang lem perekat pada kursi yang kududuki. Seperti tenda lemah yang dipasangi pasak pada tiap tepinya. Seperti bangkai belalang yang tersangkut pepohonan karena hempasan angin. Ini sungguh tidak benar !. apa ini? bibi Do Kyungsoo salah ! mereka semua salah !

_._

_._

_._

_._

-TBC-

* * *

Aiii_yoooo Ge Ge ~ (?) *muncul dari balik tong sampah*

Bagaimana readers? Tidak bagussss? Kurang Panjang? Mau lagiii?

yaa itulah tadi Chapter 2-3 guys. how how? Author abal butuh saran dari readers sekalian. Yahh ketawan lagi dah abalnya '-' Xixixixi

Siapkan jempolnyaaa ~ dan dan dan...r.e.v.i.e.w rame-rame cuss ~ ^^

Jangan lupa gamesnyaa ya readers :D, selamat menebak ! ('-')/

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**shinelightseeker; evaliner; 620; dan 0110alfin a.k.a Mrs Park  
**note : terimakasih atas dukungan, masukan dan saran reviewers tersayang. sangat membuat saya terharu (?) huhu


	3. Chapter 4-5

Hallo readers, Chapter 4-5 is UP !

saya gabungkan lagi dua Chapter sekaligus dengan alasan yang sama kayak kemaren (?)

maaf jika updatenya lama, karena saya nunggu respon readers semuanya n_n

.

Note :

Menggunakan bahasa baku (maaf jika readers tidak memahami diksi/gaya bahasanya)

Alur membingungkan (perlu kecermatan tinggi untuk memahami alur penulis)

Typo everywhere ~ '-'v

DON'T BE SILENT READERS !

WARNING GENDERSWITCH OF KRISBAEK COUPLE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Cast :

Kris/Chanyeol/Tao : Boy

Baekhyun/Kyungsoo : Girl

.

.

.

Different Ability

(Chapter 4)

Aku menyibak halaman demi halaman, air mataku jatuh. Aku merasa bodoh sekarang. Lelaki yang selama ini ada dalam cerita yang ku tulis? Kakek? Dia..Wu Fan? Aku memandanganya tajam

"Kakek?..Kris Wu adalah..kakek?" dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Kehormatannya yang ia banggakan adalah Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang ada didalam cerita. Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang aku lihat dalam alas pemotong daging naga ini. Serasa kerongkonganku tersedak baling-baling kicir air, jantungku turun ke perapian dekat kami untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Oh Tuhan ~ dari mana saja aku selama tiga tahun ini?

Sirat kepedihan tampak jelas dimatanya, ada desir kebanggaan dalam urat nadinya. Bangga untuk apa? Karena bisa menyembunyikan perasaan hatinya? Terlihat kuat di hadapanku? Atau karena telah berhasil membodohiku selama ini dengan menulis cerita yang tidak aku mengerti? Apa? Sebuah kisah nyata pilu yang dialaminya di rumah singgah yang tidak jauh dari rumah tempat tinggal kami? Rumah yang nampaknya teduh, hangat, hening dan nyaman namun di bangun di atas kepedihann, rasa kehilangan, kesakitan, pilu menghujam sekat sekat empat bagian jantung pria ini.

"Lalu, dimana Byun Baekhyun sekarang .. umm kek?" aku memperlambat nada bicaraku. Canggung dengan keputusan untuk tetap memanggilnya kakek. Terlebih lagi, aku takut melukainya. Karena siapapun dia, kakek akan selalu bergetar mendengar namanya. Oh ~ bisakah paman saja? kakek bukan hal yang baik. Mungkin.

"Dia, pergi ~ berlari, melewati koridor-koridor itu" katanya hampir berbisik. Aku sedikit tidak paham apa yang ia katakan. Sebelum melanjutkan lagi sisa kalimatnya "dia hanya mengejar mimpinya. Memiliki keluarga yang sederha namun bersahaja. Dengan seorang pria dan anak-anak mereka." Ia tersenyum ringan, seringainya menakutkan sekaligus menentramkan pada waktu yang sama. Senyum itu nampak seperti tumpukan derita yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Benar, memang itu yang Byun Baekhyun mimpikan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah menanamkan diriku dalam mimpinya, ia memiliki mimpinya sendiri, hal yang aku lakukan hanya menanamkan ia di mimpiku. Kita seharusnya bermimpi bersama. Tapi aku tidak memberinya pilihan. Terbang bersamaku atau tidak sama sekali"

"Apa Byun Baekhyun tahu tentang buku ini?" pertanyaan ini mengusik pikiranku, jadi dengan hati-hati aku menanyakannya. Batinku terasa pedih teriris, mungkin sedikit dengan perasan air jeruk nipis di atasnya. Kepedihan yang tersalurkan, berdesir-desir d i seluruh organ tubuhku. Menolak, menerima, menyayangkan, menyesali, memohon. Apapun itu, aku harap mereka bersama.

...

...

Oh, Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakannya, aku takut ia semakin terluka. Kami hanya terdiam, suasanya begitu hening sebelum tiba-tiba ia menjawabnya dengan nada miris menusuk batinku. "Tidak, dia tidak harus melihatnya" tatapannya kosong, memadang jauh ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa? Dia harus melihat ini. Kalian harus terus bersama !" tanpa sadar aku menaikkan nada bicaraku. Hatiku bergetar, menyayangkan hal kecil yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia. Tapi hanya karena komunikasi, semuanya tidak berakhir bahagia. Astaga, dimanapaun kau wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun, lihatlah catatan ini. Kau akan mengerti.

...

...

...

**_**_**20 April '92_**_

_I really didn't know what I've done? what's happen to me? My godness ~ she's stare at me, isn't she? I can't tell anything I wanna say. My whole body feels so pain. Where is it? Who is she? Who am I?_

_**_22 april '92_**_

_Can't remember anything. Goshhhh ~_

_**_23 April '92_**_

_I've try hard to stare at other things to hide my eyes from hers. My heart beat getting faster. Did you just say that this is home? I am home. The only thing that can I do just write down everything here. Whoever you are, from now on I will hear every voice you gife to me. Please treat me well_

_**_**__**26 April '92_**_

_I saw name text on her chest, is it Byun Baekyun? That's very cute name._

_**_1 March '92_**_

T_oday, we saw snail in the field. Haha it is cute when it always bring its home everywhere. I wanna be a snail too Baek. You always make me feels like home again. Even though you mad, you always looks very pretty._

_I'm dizzy, Baekiiee where are you?_

_**_17 March '92_**_

_Baekiee ignore me baekiee ignore me baekiee ignore me_

_**_22 March '92_**_

_~ when bath time is coming ~_

_Baekie ~ don't keep watching me whenever we are bath please ! I am embarrassed ~ #can't say anything _ to be naked very gentle in front of a girl is something that never I imagine before. It is the very first time for me to show my whole body. Baekiee ~ you looks like never regard me as a man~ _

_**_6 May '92_**_

_Can I say something now? I know that you've tried hard made me can speak well. But I can't. Don't you know how much I wanna talk with you? I'm afraid you'll leave me if I show you that I'm better now. I guess, I just wanna keep act silly in front of you. I'm totally won't let you go Byun Baekhyun._

_**_22 jul '92_**_

_I never though that someone wanna teach me English. Haha, but if it's Byun Baekhyun. I will definitely forget how to speak English at all. Just because I wanna you teach me everyday._

_**_4 Nov '92_**_

_I said I can speak English very well. Do you ever trust me even once? I told you ~ I don't need to learn more. But just being with you, it's the best moment that i've waiting a whole day. Oh Baek ~ please stop grumbling at me .._

_**_17 January '93_**_

_You are so beautiful,why you never try to give me that smiling face? Pretty Baekiee that I loved is back. Time to dinner with you honey. I want to say that you are totally beautiful with that dress tonight. Keke but I can't say it. Oh ~ you stare at me again? It's time to be zombie anymore.. and moree ~_

_**_21 February '93_**_

_**...**_

_**_28 February '93_**_

_Oh ~ maaf tentang kegiatan mengancing baju hari ini. Aku suka kegagalan. Dengan begitu kau akan selalu mengajariku lagi. Dan lagi. Kancing pertama ke lubang kedua, kancing ke dua ke lubang ke tiga. Kau suka? Haha. Dan. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Baekie ~_

_**_3 Maret '93_**_

_I know that you doesn't like me. You mad at me right? I don't wanna be normal ! I don't wanna you leave me ! I don't wanna our happiness is over ! maybe the one that always happy of us is just me. You are never happy to be with me. I am sorry. I am sorry. Don't leave!_

_don't ignore me ~_

_**_06 November '93_**_

_THANKYOU BYUN BAEK HYUN ~ WISH YOU NEVER FORGET OUR TOGETHERNESS TODAY. I LOVE YOU .. AS ALWAYS I DO_

_wherever you are..please life well Baekie. Saranghae ~_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Huang Zitao" dengan lirih dan tenang kakek menunjukan kematangan emosinya padaku. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Tatapannya tidak lagi kosong.

"Tapi kalian saling membutuhkan" darah berdesir kembali mengaliri wajahku. Mengisiku, memberi keberanian atas ucapan dari mulutku.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Wu Yi Fan, kemarin." Memalingkan wajahnya dari pantulan dirinya di jendela, kakek berbalik dan menatapku.

"Apa kalian tidak mau kebersamaan Wu Fan dan Byun Baekhyun kembali?" aku menatapnya lirih.

"Kebersamaan hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Seperti foto tua yang adalah penyimpan memori dan kesakitan. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Jadi apa yang dapat kita pelajari Huang Zitao?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Umm..Maksudku, entahlah, bagaimana aku bisa mempelajari sesuatu jika kalian tidak bersama?"

"Tidak" jawabnya tegas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertinggal. "Kita selalu bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari sebuah kenangan dalam kebersamaan. Aku mungkin kehilangan Byun Baekhyun. Tidak, bukan kehilangan, hanya membiarkan dia mendapat kebahagiaannya. Tapi Aku mendapatkan hal lain. Yang mendapatkan maka akan kehilangan, dan yang akan kehilangan maka akan mendapatkan. Byun Baekhyun adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang kumiliki kemarin, tapi kau adalah hadiah terbaik dalam kehidupan ku sekarang dan seterusnya, Huang Zitao."

Aku memerah, tidak bisa bicara lagi. Aliran darahku yang semula mendidih dalam peraduannya. Kini mengalir penuh ketenangan. Sejak saat ini, mendengar keterbukaan kakek kepadaku untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan mengijinkan aku untuk menulisnya. Mengenalkanku sebuah kisah hidupnya yang singkat walau tidak berakhir dengan kebersamaan yang bahagia. Aku akan mengabdikan diriku untukmu. Meneruskan pergumulan hati yang pernah dialami wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sekarang. Aku akan mengurusmu sepenuh hati ku, mungkin tidak akan sama ketika bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya.

"Hiduplah dengan baik Huang Zitao, jadilah pria hebat. Bukan pria yang hanya bisa tidur dan bermimpi seperti ku. Tapi jadilah pria yang bisa bangun dan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya"

Ahh ~ inilah akhir dari semua cerita yang coba kami rangkai beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku yakin ini akan menjadi best seller.

"Terimakasih kakek umm.. paman?" Aku tersenyum canggung pada pemikiran untuk mengubah panggilan sayangku terhadapnya. Mungkinkah ia keberatan? Rasa canggungku berubah seketika berganti senang memeluknya dari belakang yang sekarang sedang kembali menatap jauh keluar jendela. Entah apa yang ada didalam lamunannya saat ini.

* * *

Different Ability

(Chapter 5)

.

.

.

__Flashback__

(Kris POV)_  
_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris? Berhenti disitu !" aku melihatnya. Dia ketakukan, tatapan mata angkuh Byun Baekhyun tidak lagi ku temui. Aku tidak menyukai tatapan yang satu ini, tatapan jijik, menghakimi, menuduh, membunuh. Aku Kris dan aku bukan monster. Setidaknya meskipun selama bertahun-tahun aku harus beracting layaknya zombie didepannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia pergi. Pergi ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kris Wu tidak lah lagi cacat dan bodoh. Bahwa Kris Wu tidak lagi lemah. Bahwa Kris Wu adalah lelaki normal yang bergairah (?). '_Byun Baek Hyun ! lihat aku ! jangan sembunyi !'_

"Baek ~ tenanglah.." aku bicara selembut yang aku bisa. Membuatnya nyaman dan bukannya takut.

"Kau..Kris?" nafasnya berderu, tersengal-sengal dihadapanku. Aku gagal. Dia masih takut dalam tatapannya yang menekan, menjaring setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Dia menangis, melihatku asing. Aku benar kan? Terlihat normal bukanlah ide yang bagus. Sial ! aku lebih suka berpura-pura bodoh dan lemah. Merasakan jari-jari tangan Baek menyentuhku lembut. Aku menginginkannya. Tapi, aku lelah bersembunyi dari segala kebodohan ini. '_lima tahun sudah cukup. Sangat lama !. Baek ayolah, jangan tatap aku seakan aku nyaris membunuhmu jika kau tidak lari !'_

Tampaknya ini tidak berjalan baik

###

"Sejak kapan?" Terimakasih Tuhan, kau membuatnya bicara. Meskipun tanpa menatapku, aku senang. Kris Wu ini-akan-mudah. Ini-akan-mudah. Aku mengulangi mantra dalam batinku berulang-ulang.

"Apa?" aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Oh Kris, kau ini memang bodoh bahkan ketika sudah sembuh dan menjadi normal. Bodoh tetap saja bodoh. pikirku.

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini bodoh !" benar Baek, aku memang bodoh ! lihat, aku membuatnya menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh itu lagi. Setidaknya, aku senang kau mengataiku bodoh. itu indah terdengar di telingaku yang aku yakin juga sama bodohnya dengan anggota tubuhku yang lain.

"Kau marah?" oh ~ aku harus bicara apa lagi?

"Setelah semua ini, kau masih bertanya apa aku marah?!" Byun Baekhyun mendidih.

Hingga pada suati titik, kami terdiam. Jauh dalam diam. Sungguh-sungguh diam. Hening, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku merasa seperti serigala buas yang akan disuntik mati karena tertangkap basah menghamili seekor bebek (?).

"Apa Kyungsoo tahu tentang semua ini?"Suara Baek akhirnya menghentikan keheningan. Baek terus saja menghujamku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh penekanan. Dia berhak melakukannya, aku salah ! tanpa aku sadari air matanya jatuh tanpa pertahanan diatas seragam perawatnya yang juga sudah menemaniku selama hidupku disini. Baek, aku mohon jangan..aku menyakitimu ? Baek, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oh tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Liurku mengering selaras dengan ujung tenggorokanku yang gersang. Seperti katup jantungku yang siap mengelupas meninggalkan pokoknya.

"KRIShhh JAWAB AKU !" astaga ! Baekhyun Berteriak. Urat nadiku mengencang, menanamkan getaran kecil jauh didalam sana. Batinku, hatiku jantungku. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Seharusnya aku semakin merasa bersalah, tapi demi Tuhan suara keras dari bibir Baekhyun baru saja meneriakkan namaku. Dia sangat.. ahh ~ menyejukkanku diatas ladang gersang atas situasi tegang disekitar kami.

Aku menatapnya dalam. Dalam. Sangat dalam. Jauh ke sudut matanya, mengabaikan genangan air mata yang membuat bulu matanya berkelompok saling berkaitan, wajahnya meradang merah. "Baek, aku..hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku" Baek balas menatapku, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya mengabaikanku. Lagi.

"Baek.." aku berdiri. Menyelipkan sisa rambutnya yang terlepas dari ikatan rambutnya. Mencoba mengalahkan rasa raguku. Mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Baek tersentak bingung. Menggenggam tangannya pada saat seperti ini memang bukan ide yang baik, aku bisa saja di tampar, atau di bunuh? aku pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia mengerti. Dan aku melakukannya. Menggenggam tangannya, untuk pertama kali.

"Baek, lihat aku. Sebentar saja." Baek tetap acuh dan mengabaikanku. Aku berlutut didepan kakinya yang sedang terduduk rapi diladang tempat kita menertawakan siput bersama. Mengusap tangan dinginnya dengan jari-jariku sebelum akhirnya membantu dia menyeka air matanya yang mulai kering di atas pipi yang meradang merah. Aku baru sadar. Baek begitu Kurus. Aku pernah mamperhatikannya dalam jarak dekat, sering. Tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat selemah ini sebelumnya. Aku makin merasa kotor telah membodohinya selama ini.

"Kyungsoo atau siapapun tidak pernah tahu keadaanku. Aku juga tidak." Kataku. Aku mendapat sedikit respon. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya yang begitu bertubi-tubi. Dia melihat kesisi lain tanpa menatapku, sama sekali tidak terlihat penolakan darinya ketika aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Meluruskan jari-jari kecilnya, menempelkannya di depan dadaku. Tepat disana, di jantungku.

"Tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku memang bodoh Baek." Aku menatapnya lekat. Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Sial ! jantungku ! kenapa saat-saat seperti ini jantung ku tidak bisa berkompromi? Apa sedang ada pertunjukan marching band didalam sana? Aku menahan nafasku yang memburu.

Baek menyeringai geli dalam balutan air matanya yang kering, dia sungguh..manis. pikirku.

"Kris bodoh !" Baek menarik nafas dengan berat, seperti ada cairan dalam hidungnya yang mengganggu ia bernafas dalam sisa tangisnya. Aku hanya menunduk bingung, mencoba mengontrol kembali detak jantungku yang memburu didalam sana, sialnya..tangan Baek masih ku genggam didepan dadaku. Aku tersadar dan melepaskannya malu. Dia pasti merasakan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdendang tidak beraturan. Baek tampak menyeringai (lagi).

"Apa Kris bodoh yang suka terbang itu sedang jatuh cinta sekarang?" sial Baek menahan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ini kan? Aku selalu tahu seleranya, dia selalu senang melihat orang lain terpojok dan menjadi rendah. Jadi seolah jiwanya sedang menari bersama dewa-dewi yunani mengiringi kemenangannya menyindirku sekarang. Setidaknya aku senang dia mau bicara.

"Apa kau masih marah?" balasku masih tertunduk mengatur detak jantungku yang mulai menghentikan aktifitas marching bandnya.

"TENTU SAJA !" ini dia B.y.u.n B.a.e.k.h.y.u.n, penuh emosi -_-

"Ahh~ Baek, aku tahu aku salah besar. Kau boleh membunuhku. Setidaknya kau yang melakukannya. Aku tidak akan menghantuimu kalau aku mati" kata-kata macam apa ini yang keluar dari mulutku? Semakin menegaskan kebodohanku saja. tanpa kontrol, tanpa pagar, tanpa batas.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak membunuh, Kris" matanya sendu, ia menatapku ragu-ragu. Sangat damai didalam sana, didalam sudut mata Baekhyun. ya Tuhan ~

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, kembali mencoba melihatnya sebelum kegagalanku kembali karena detak jantungku yang kembali berpacu. Oh ~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Samar-samar aku lihat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Nampak menahan geli entah karena apa. Aku harap dia mengolok-olokku saja ! itu lebih baik dari pada menertawaiku dalam diam seperti ini. Astaga, apa yg sedang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku dapat sangat mempengaruhi kehidupan seseorang selama hampir lima tahun ini" sindir Baek. Benar dugaanku ! dia mengolok-olokku kan sekarang. Aku terdiam. Tenggorokkanku kembali tercekat karena malu.

"Tentu saja ! kau ini ~" gumamku.

"Aku ini apa? Kau mau marah padaku hah?" umpat Baek.

"Tidak..kau hanya..sangat berharga Baek" jawabku lemas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan baruku, aku ingin sekali menangis karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi selama ini kau.." Baek berhenti bicara, sampai kemudian aku mendengar Ia melanjutkannya "menyukaiku kannnnn?"

matanya menggoda rasa malu ku yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Aku sungguh merasa hina sekarang. Ya Tuhan, apa ini kurang jelas sampai dia harus menanyakannya? Dia tertawa ringan, sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik. Haha aku tertawa dalam hati tanpa menyadari seseorang didepanku justru sedang menertawaiku sekarang.

"Lihat wajahmu, kau benar-benar bodoh Kris haha." Tawa Baek menjadi-jadi sebelum akhirnya dia mengerem mendadak dan nampak memutar matanya. Aku hanya diam menatapnya samar-samar di atas kepalaku. Astaga ~ sampai kapan aku harus berlutut dan dipermalukan seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya Baek tidak membunuhku.

"Jadi? Selama ini, saat aku memandikanmu..kau?" ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakannya? Sial !

"APA? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu" meskipun aku ingin. aku berdiri terkesiap segera setelah pertanyaan Baek mengerang masuk ke gendang telingaku dan tertangkap seperti sebuah hal yang tidak perlu dibicarakan. Aku ini laki-laki Baekhyun. aku laki-laki normal. Tidakkah kau tahu batasan pertanyaanmu? Sial !

"Heyyyyy ~ kau masih berani bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Baek Bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Menjinjitkan kakinya seolah-olang ingin terlihat lebih tinggi dan menyama ratakan wajahnya dengan wajahku. "secara tidak langsung kau membiarkan aku melihat tubuhmu yang begitu tinggi itu, kau tahu? Kau ini benar-benar MEREPOTKAN. Memandikan pria dengan tinggi 187cm itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk wanita dengan tinggi rata-rata 165 cm kau tahuuuuu !"

Baek mengomel tanpa ambang batas. Menekankan kata 'merepotkan' tepat didepan wajahku. wajaku memerah dengan pernyataannya. Tapi aku harus apa? Dia benar, aku ingin dia melihatku. Tidak tidak. Aku tidak ingin. Aku hanya membiarkan. Apakah itu sama? Hah apa ini.

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang laki-laki kan" hanya pasien biasa. Pikirku. Tanpa sadar pipi Baek memerah mendengar pernyataanku. Ahaaa ~ Baek malu, jadi kita impas kan? Haha

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Baek singkat tapi dengan tatapan mematikan. Aku mematung. Tatapannya benar-banar lain kali ini. Apa dia marah? Tapi yang ini berbeda. Sorot matanya begitu gelap, auranya menyimpan misteri. Mengapa dia seperti ini? Apa karena sindiran singkatku membuat Baekhyun yang manis berubah menjadi menakutkan. Baiklah, aku benar-banar takut sekarang. Apa dia akan membunuhku? Apapun itu, aku berfikir inilah akhir dari hidupku.

__Flashback end__

.

.

.

-TBC or DELETE-

Guyss ~ bagaimana dengan Chapter 4-5? Udah pada bosen yah pasti? Sepi banget ini FF responnya T_T

Semoga harapan Author supaya readers semuanya bisa mereview bukan jadi beban buat kalian ya guys. Author hanya ingin berkarya dan review readers adalah bentuk apresiasi yang sangat saya harapkan. Jika mungkin readers malas mereview ya bukan salah readers kok. :')

Author sayang reviewers dan silent readers semuanyaaaaa ~

**#games :**

**1. Park Na Ra**

terimakasih sudah menggunakan 1 kali kesempatan menebak. ^^

hasilnya akan di umumkan d Chapter 10 jika FF _"Different Ability"_ dilanjutkan publishnya.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

REVIEWERS : baekggu; Park Na Ra; Guest; inggit

ETC : chika love baby baekhyun; asisten madjikan shim-jung; midsummernight99

.


	4. Chapter 6

SELAMAT PAGI, SIANG, SORE, MALAM READERS ^^/ oi oi oi (?)

Author abal dengan sedikit sekali reviewers kembali dengan CHAPTER 6 ~ (curhat/slap) setelah sekian hari menghilang menunggu reviewers menyampaikan sesuatu pada saya, saya menunggu dengan galau. hehe apaan si saya ini -_-

Semoga masiih ada yang mau baca lanjutannya ya guys , syukur-syukur kalau readers berbaik hati menyemangati author dengan review sehabis baca ^^. Yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya terimakasih banyakkkkkk :* hanya kalian yang membuat saya bertahan mau ngelanjut publish ni FF.

hanya dengan tulisan "semangat thor " "hwaiting Thor" "lanjut " itu bisa membuat saya terbang seperti Kris (?), terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih :* OTL

Jangan bosen review lagi dan lagi yaaaa :D

.

Note :

Menggunakan bahasa baku (maaf jika readers tidak memahami diksi/gaya bahasanya)

Alur membingungkan (perlu kecermatan tinggi untuk memahami alur penulis)

Typo everywhere ~ '-'v

DON'T BE SILENT READERS !

WARNING GENDERSWITCH OF KRISBAEK COUPLE

Cast :

Kris/Chanyeol/Tao : Boy

Baekhyun/Kyungsoo : Girl

HAPPY READING :D

OKEE CEKOT CEKOT CUSSSS ~

Different Ability

(Chapter 6)

.

.

.

(Kris POV)

Aku memandang jauh. Sangat jauh semaksimal mata tua ku mampu berakomodasi kedepan. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba mengingat memori-memori tua dalam ingatanku. Membuka lembar demi lembar kertas formulir yang sama tuanya dengan catatan pribadiku, dan jangan lupakan pensil tua yang setia menemaninya juga. Mereka terlihat rapuh, mungkin aku menyimpannya terlalu lama.

Entah sejak kapan ini dimulai, suara indah yang terekam jelas dalam memoriku kembali menggema dalam ingatanku lagi saat aku menunjukannya cacatan harianku untuk pertama kalinya.

__Flashback__

"Jangan menangis Byun Baekhyun. apa kau marah lagi?"

"Tidak...aku terharu bodoh ~ lihat dirimu ! lima tahun kau menulis semua catatan ini di buku jelek mu ! apa kau sangat menyukai wanita yang selalu mengabaikanmu itu huh?" Baekhyun kembali terisak. Air matanya meledak disekeliling.

"Aku tidak perduli kau mengabaikanku Baekhyun. Asal bersamamu, aku mendadak menjadi bodoh. Apa kau menyukai tulisanku?" aku tersenyum padanya. Membelai rambutnya yang berantakan karena seluruh rahasia ini. Begitu menguras tenaga. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Tidak dapat kucerna semuanya. Batinku ingin memuntahkkannya di atas piring makan alumuniumku.

"Sangat Kris. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa Bahasa Inggris." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku sejenak sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Untuk pertama kalinya (lagi)

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu, saat kau bersi keras mengajariku Bahasa Inggris" seluruh kulitku merinding geli, menyadari Byun Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala kala itu.

"Baiklah Kris !" balas Baekhyun menyipitkan mata bulan sabitnya tepat dibawah bulu mataku.

"Haha, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." oh. Aku mengatakannya !

"Bodoh !"

"Terserah saja, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku sekarang."

"Haha"

Kami tertawa bersama, terbahak-bahak di ladang ini. Kali ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Yaa setidaknya pertama kalinya setelah Baekhyun mengetahui segala kebenaran yang menegangkan ini. Ini lebih melegakan dari pada apapun, bahkan dari pada mengetahui bahwa aku berada di tempat yang aman ditengah situasi yang mungkin tidak menguntungkan. Keluargaku mungkin mencariku di luar sana. Mungkinkan? Ah batinku menatap ngeri pada kenyataan bahwa aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa laluku yang mungkin kelam. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja. apapun itu.

* * *

###

**_LEMBAR PHYSIOTHERAPY_**

_No. RM : 89.11.06_

_Nama : Kris Wu_

_Umur :_

_Anamnesa :_

_Terapi :_

_._

_._

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau hanya menuliskan namaku saja? Kau pasti tidak memberiku terapi dengan benar kan?" omelku pada Baekhyun.

"Hey~ jaga bicaramu ! Kalau aku tidak memberimu terapi dengan benar mana mungkin kau sudah bisa bicara selancar ini? Berani membodohiku dengan pura-pura sakit lagi, aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan benar, kau tahu !" sejatinya seorang Byun Baekhyun memang selalu benar, lebih baik aku tidak meragukannya, aku yang salah kan. Pikirku.

"Jadi, apa ini?" balasku bingung.

"Kris memang bodoh~" gumamnya ringan dengan seringai manis dan senyum kehormatan yang sangat langka bagiku. "Selembar kertas akan selalu mempunyai dua sisi Kris. Lihat sisi satunya" perintah Baekhyun. Aku melakukannya, membalik formulir-formulir itu satu persatu dan menemukan tulisan tangannya di setiap lembar-lembar kosong ini. Aku membacanya pelan dalam hati.

_**Pasien baru bernama Kris wu ~**_

"Apa ini? Kau menulis namaku dibaliknya?" aku menggaruk hidungku pelan. Membingungkan.

"Lihat pada lembar yang lain, aku memberimu beribu-ribu lembar. Jangan hanya melihat yang satu ini" omel Baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

_._

_**Orang ini, dia .. ya, menarik. Tinggi. Tampan. dengan kaki jenjangnya. kkk**_

_._

_**Dari manapun datangnya Ia, dia sangat bersinar. Andai dia dapat mengingat sesuatu, mungkin dia tidak disini bersamaku sekarang. –Kris Wu-**_

_**.**_

_**Astaga ~ ini bukan pertama kali aku memandikan pasien. Tapi, ini.. tidak tidak Baekhyun ! Bersihkan otak kotormu. bersikaplah profesional !**_

_**.**_

_**Dia tidur ~ sangat tampan. terlihat indah tanpa cela. Tanpa seringai ketakutan di wajah tampannya.**_

_._

_**Hahaha, untuk pertama kalinya aku iri dengan siput dan serangga, kenapa dia begitu menyukainya? Kris Bodoh**_

_**.**_

_**Astaga ~ butuh perjuangan untuk memandikan orang ini. Dia begitu tinggi. Ah ! jaga matamu Byun Baekhyun ! jangan lihat yang ituuu.. . profesional..profesional..**_

_**.**_

_**Ini dia hobby barunya~ menghayal ! terbang ! naga ! membosankan ! Pria tampan yang membosankan !**_

_**.**_

_**Argggg ~ melelahkan , dia selalu bersikap bodoh ~ seperti bayi !**_

_**.**_

_**Dia tampan kalau sedang tidak banyak bicara, yayaya. dia tampan ~  
**_

_**.**_

_**Sial ! apa yang dia mau dari ku? Merepotlkan !**_

_**.**_

_**Berhenti bersikap bodoh Kris. Aku membencimu !**_

_**.**_

_**Apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo? Dia membutuhkanku? Tapi aku lelah dengan semua fantasinya yang membosankan. Terbang, naga, siput, serangga, apa lagi sekarang?**_

_**Oh ibu, maafkan aku tidak bisa datang merawatmu disaat kau sakit seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku mencimtaimu bu. Dimanapun kau berada.**_

_**.**_

_**Mengajarinya bahasa Inggris hari ini, yah..dia malah tidur. Memeluk pensil dan bukunya, haha sangat lucu. tapi menyebalkan. dia bilang dia bisa bahasa Inggris. sombong sekali, bisa apa dia? bodoh ~**_

_**.**_

_**Tuhan , bebaskan aku dari sini. Pria ini menyiksaku.**_

_**.**_

_**Kenapa dia menatapku begini? Astaga jantungku !**_

_**.**_

_**Hal yang selalu bisa membuatku bingung, mengapa si jangkung selalu diam saat mandi? Apa dia malu? Dia bisa juga malu? Dia terlihat semakin..oh ahh **__(?). __**Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan Baekhyun. Jangan. **__**Tapi dia begitu mempesona ~ dari atas sampai bawah. Sempurna oh.**_

_**.**_

_**Pria tampan yang autis dengan buku dan pensilnya huh? Aku penasaran ada apa didalamnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menulis, ck**_

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud tiap coretan ini? Tapi ini cukup menggambarkan bagaimana Baekhyun terganggu olehku, memujiku, mengolok-olokku, memperhatikanku, menyanjungku, membenciku. _Ini membingungkan !_ Coretan-coretan kecil ini ada pada setiap lembar pemeriksaanku, sangat banyak. Lembar saat pemeriksaan pertamaku dan lembar-lembar yang lain ada disini penuh tulisan tangannya. Untuk apa dia menunjukkannya? dan Apa dia tidak berniat mempunyai buku harian saja? Pikirku. Baekhyun, aku harus bagaimana? Ini membingungkan, aku tidak mengerti kemana arahnya. Dia membenciku atau Menyukaiku? Menghardikku disaat yang bersamaan ketika memujiku? Baekhyun, kau sungguh membuat frustasi.

"Kris, andai saja kau tidak bersikap begitu bodoh. mungkin aku tidak akan semarah ini." Oh. Ini serius. Mata Baekhyun melemah lembut tepat kedasar hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, andai saja aku tahu kalau kau sangat membenciku. Mungkin aku akan pergi saja dan mencari keluargaku."

"Well, aku tak yakin keluargamu mau menerimamu." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"..."

"Kris..aku hanya bercanda. Heyy..berhenti memasang wajah begitu padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sensitif"

"Apa?"

"Bodoh ~"

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, sangat"

"Mm..apa kau pernah seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak ingat." ingatanku dimulai sejak aku disini Baekhyun, bersamamu. "Jadi..?" lanjutku.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya sebagai suatu pertanyaan. Apakah itu ajakan berkencan? Seorang pasien? Haha" ia kembali terkekeh. Dengan segala statmennya, dan dengan segala kebodohanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengajak wanita berkencan. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengajariku. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan mulai terpikir sesuatu.

"Baekhyun.."

"Apa?"

"Apa pernah ada seorang pria yang mencium mu selama ini?" darahku berdesir diwajahku. Memberiku keberanian lebih dari pada biasanya.

"...Huh? aku? Andai saja begitu." ekspresinya sungguh sulit dibaca. Aku mencari-cari matanya, tatapan matanya melemah. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan "Kyungsoo tidak pernah memberiku waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu, ini tentang berkencan. Itu tidak legal ketika kau masih disini, bertingkah seolah-olah sangat membutuhkanku." nafasnya melambat, seperti merasakan kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang dalam.

"Aku memang membutuhkanmu." tentu saja, sangat.

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun melemas.

"Apakah itu legal jika aku yang melakukannya?" setidaknya aku mencoba.

"Huh? Mencium ku? Ya, mungkin." Baekhyun tampak bingung, berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu penuh kontrol.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, atas persetujuanmu." aku mohon Baekhyun, jangan berkata tidak.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa." nada Baekhyun menantang. Seringainya memburu nafasku. Jantungku mulai kembali mengadakan marching band didada kiriku. ya Tuhan Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak ingin membuatnya mudah? Kau memang wanita yang sulit, menantang, berani dan pemarah yang pernah aku kenal. Tentu saja, wanita yang kukenal sejauh aku ingat hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya" _oh yes baby ~_

jantungku melompat dengan alunan musik marching band dalam tiap aliran darahku. Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan ya? Ohh ~ ini benar-benar apa yang aku harapkan. Tapi, bagaimana aku harus memulai? Menciumnya? Benarkah? Mungkin kehidupanku sebelumnya tidak mengijinkanku mengingat bagaimana caranya, tahap-tahapnya mungkin. Ah tolonglah, setidaknya ingatkan aku bagaimana agar ini menjadi mudah. Masa laluku tidak pernah berpihak padaku.

* * *

###

"Tidurlah Baek. Kau pasti lelah, ini sudah malam" kataku menyerah.

"Oh" alisnya mengkerut menjadi satu garis lembut dipermukaan dahinya.

"aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Kau tidak pernah memberiku pelajaran tentang ini bukan?"

"Hahaha, Pelajaran? Tentang berciuman?" tatapan Baekhyun mencemooh.

"ya"

"Ya Tuhan Kris. Berhenti menjadi terlalu bodoh." kata Baekhyun mngolok-olokku. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Lanjut Baekhyun.

apa? Benarkah? Bolehkah aku memuntahkan jantungku sekarang? Aku rasa suara lirihnya membuat listrik statis dalam tubuhku menyala berkilo-kilo watt, memaksaku untuk membuka mataku lebar dan bersinar seterang lampu mercusuar sekarang.

"Tapi setelah kau menghabiskan makan malammu" _sial !_ aku sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah" jawabku pura-pura lemas.

Kami makan dengan tenang, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku makan dengan tanganku sendiri. Tanpa Byun Baekhyun dan suapan lembutnya. Dia hanya memandangiku dari sisi lain bagian meja makan yang aku duduki. Rasanya begitu canggung, mana bisa aku makan sekarang. Aku tidak berselera, fantasi liarku memaksa memikirkan hal lain selain makanan, sebuah ciuman. Ciuman pertamaku, setidaknya setelah hidup bersamanya selama ini. Aku tidak ingat pernah atau tidak mencium seseorang sebelum ini, lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki satu memoripun tentang ini.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" katanya memecah lamunanku tentang pengalaman berciuman ku yang sangat sulit ku ingat.

"Tidak ada."

"Apa itu Kris?" nadanya memaksa. Lembut tapi menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau, aku memikirkan kau." setidaknya aku tidak menjelaskannya terlalu detail.

"Makanlah Kris." Baek aku mohon jangan paksa aku "Setelah makan kau akan lebih baik. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku" _janji? Berciuman?_

.

.

* * *

Kami diam berdua. Mengakhiri kegiatan makan yang bagiku sangat memuakkan. Entah mengapa aku seperti menunggu jatahku. Sebuah janji yang mampu membuatku berdebar. Baekhyun ayolah, buat ini mudah. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ranjang kamar ini begitu kecil, sesak sekali. Bukan karena ukurannya, sesak karena Baekhyun tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan aku menunggunya dengan bodoh.

"Tidurlah..hari ini melelahkan bukan?" katanya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Tapi bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Aku menurutinya, merebahkan diriku. Membuatnya mudah menutupi diriku dengan selimut. Penuh pertanyaan menjalari syaraf otakku, menyenyuh syaraf lain dimataku, merespon dengan kerutan di dahiku. Mereview kembali kejadian panjang yang melelahkan hari ini. Hari ini memang hari yang panjang, pertama kalinya bagiku melihat Baekhyun menangis karena aku. Pertama kalinya memperlihatkan dia buku harianku yang sangat aku jaga darinya. Dan aku juga takjub bahwa dia menulis tentangku pada setiap lembar kertas pemeriksaan harian ku. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini tiba juga, aku hampir merasa kehilangan dia. Pikiran-pikiran ini membuatku lupa akan janji Baekhyun untuk mencoba pengalaman pertama menciumku.

"Selamat malam Kris Wu, setidaknya sebelum kau berniat merubahnya, namamu." dia terkekeh, kembali menunjukan wajah manisnya di hadapanku. Aku tidak menyadari dia ada di depanku sekarang, sangat dekat. Membungkuk didepan wajahku dengan teratur menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahku. _Astaga._

"Kau itu tampan Kris, sangat." itu terdengar seperti pujian, pujian dengan sadar. Didepanku? Wow ~ ini sangat langka.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak akan memaksamu." aku mencoba memandangnya, dekat. Sangat dekat. Manik matanya bertemu manik mataku, tenggelam dalam sebuah tatapan yang dalam tanpa arti. Hari ini memang terlalu panjang jika aku harus memaksakannya menerima banyak hal dariku. Asal Baekhyun tetap disini. Aku tidak akan perduli apa yang akan terjadi di luar sana. Kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, ku anggap sudah mati. Disinilah hidupku, Byun Baekhyun dan aku. Hanya kita. Sejenak aku berpikir tentang Kyungsoo, terimakasih untuk selalu memaksa Baekhyun disampingku setiap saat. Terimakasih untuk tidak mengijinkannya pergi dariku.

"Tutup matamu Kris" oh, tutup mata? Tutup apa? (*tutup panci Kris-author nongol ah xD)

"Baekhyun .. aku" _apa ini yang aku butuhkan?_ "Baiklah" selama aku bersamanya, turuti sajakan? Astaga jangan sekarang oh jantung. Tidak lagi untuk marching bandnya, ku mohon pergilah keluar sana dan bermain dengan teman-temanmu.

Aku sangat gugup. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tutup mata saja cukupkan?

Apa? Oh ~

Aku menutup mataku, tidak dapat mengintai lebih jauh lagi apa yang terjadi. Semuanya gelap, sampai tiba aku merasakan getaran luar biasa dalam tubuhku. Tidak, ini gempa bumi. Aku merasakan hawa panas disekelilingku, mengiringi sebuah sentuhan lembab dan basah di atas bibirku. Seperti ini rasanya, berciuman. Manis dan basah, namun hangat mengalir disekeliling tubuhku. Aku bergetar lagi dan lagi.

Aku merasakan kasurnya bergerak dibawahku. Baekhyun naik mendaki, berbagi ranjang dingin ini bersamaku. Woa ! ini kejutan, tidakkah berlebihan? Dia mengecupku lagi dengan tulus, disana, di bibirku. Singkat dan berlanjut lagi, naik ke atas keningku dan mengecupnya lagi. Menyingkirkan juntaian rambut yang menutup dahiku, turun kebawah ujung hidungku dan mengecupnya disana juga. Oh Baekhyun, tidakkah ini berlebihan dari apa yang pantas aku dapatkan? Mengetahui bahwa dia juga tertarik padaku? Cinta? Mencintaiku? Atau apa? Hanya sekedar mencium? atau percobaan?

Aku membuka mata, mencari matanya. Mencoba menerka sinyal apa yang dapat aku terjemahkan. Namun tidak ada, hanya kebutuhkan yang mendalam akan sentuhan. Dia menciumku lagi disana, dibibirku dengan berbeda. Kasar dan dalam. Nafasnya memburu. Mataku membulat kaget sebelum memberinya respon, memberinya kecupan yang tidak berlebihan. Tubuhku terasa panas menyeluruh, ruangan ini panas atau apa? Baekhyun membuatku merasa sesak. Sesak dalam arti yang menyenangkan, aku juga merasakan tubuhnya panas di atasku. perasaan apa ini? apa kami sama-sama mengalami demam? (author : tidak Kris, itu hanya karena kalian sama-sama 'pengen'. jadi panas. pengen apa hayoooo? '-'v)

"Kris, aku tidak bisa berhenti." Baekhyun memutus ciuman kami, mendongakkan wajahnya diatasku dan menatapku dalam. Aku tenggelam dalam tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan." Kata-kataku keluar begitu saja tanpa aku tahu maksudnya.

"lakukanlah Kris."

"lakukan?" _astaga~ lakukan apa?_

"Ya Tuhan Kris ! berhenti menjadi bodoh, bahkan disaat seperti ini?" tatapan mata Baekhyun berubah tidak lagi lembut. Lebih liar dan berbeda.

"Baekhyun, percayalah. Aku juga menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan. Apapun itu."

"Memang aku menginginkan apa?" mata Baekhyun membulat, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian bebek yang buas (?)

"Apa? Baekhyun aku bingung. Apa yang kau inginkan?" aku menggeliat diatas kasur dan tubuhku bergesekkan dengan tubuh Baekhyun di atasku.

"Kau tidak bingung, kau hanya bodoh Kris."

"Aku tahu." _Ya aku bodoh ~_

"Dan kebodohanmu membuat libidoku pergi meninggalkan ku." _Apa? Libido?_

"Libido? Bagaimana caranya agar dia kembali padamu?" kataku penuh antisipasi. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu libido? Aku tidak tahu atau tidak ingat? Entahlah.

[note : hayooo ~ yang endak tahu apa itu libido, jangan search di google. Wkwk ketawa tonggos (?)]

"cium aku." Kata Baekhyun singkat membuatku tersentak dan menghentikan pertanyaan dalam otakku tentang apa itu libido. Cium aku? Cium kamu? Okee Baekhyun ~ (?)

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya dibawahku dengan mudah, karena dia sangat ringan. Menopang tubuhku pada kedua lenganku disamping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Aku menatapnya singkat, dia memberiku anggukan setuju. Merasa diijinkan, aku mendekatkan bibirku padanya, dia membalasku dengan lembut. Oh astaga ! Karena aku tidak tahu kemana arah kami berlabuh pada akhirnya. Sampai aku menemukan dia tersesat, gusar, berbeda, menciumku lebih, jauh, kasar, lembab dan semakin basah, bergairah. Astaga lagi~ aku tahu sesuatu menegang dibawah sana. Di bawahku. mungkin ini saatnya dia yang menegang dibawahku sana menunjukkan fungsinya yang sebenarnya (?). Batinku melompat kegirangan dengan membawa hiasan natal pertamanya.

Sepanjang malam kami tersesat..berdua dengan hasrat dan kebutuhan, mendesak, saling membalas dan saling memenuhi. Oh ~ aku tidak tahu kemana kami akan berlabuh akhirnya. Semakin tersesat, jauh, lebih jauh. Memenuhinya, dia padaku dan aku padanya. Mendesah dan merintih (?). Sekarang, malam ini. Pertamakali yang lainnya.

.

.

"oh! Krishh.." hardiknya meneriakkan namaku di ujung percintaa kami yang tersesat saat kami datang bersamaan. Berputar-putar dan pecah dengan kencang. Memabukkan. _Ya Tuhan Baekhyun !_

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun."

"Kris ! jangan keluarkan didalam !"

"Apa? keluarkan apa?"

"KRISSS BODOHHHHH !"

.

.

.

.

* * *

-TBC or DELETE-

wkwkwkwkwkwkwk ketawa tonggos lagi :D

Hayo jangan ngeressss readers ~ review dulu gimana? Wkwkwk

Kalo capek review panjang-panjang ya pendek-pendek (?) aja deh. Yang penting author tau gitu kalau FF ini ada yang baca/melas lu author T-T

**Jangan Lupa gamesnya ya readers ~ udah hampir chapter 7. semangat semangat ! umumumumu :***

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**0110alfin; hyona21; inggit; Kai Lufan; NarisaYahya; bellasung21; ritaanjani4**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya guys, hanya kalian yang membuat saya mau bertahan ditengah-tengah siders yang menjamur.**

**terimakasih untuk Mrs. Park a.k.a 0110alfin** **yang selalu membangkitkan rasa percaya diri saya. maaf jika muka saya menyeramkan saat mem-post FF ini. saya hanya sangat tegang sama seperti Kris (?). makasih chinguyaaaa ~ umumu :***

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 7

HALLO SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI READERS umumumumumu :*

SELAMAT NATAL untuk kalian dan untuk author juga (?) kkk. Semoga damai Natal beserta kita. Sekarang dan selama-lamanya :)

Ucapkan HALLO pada CHAPTER 7 disini jusseyo ~

Maafkan saya yang terlalu lama bersibuk-sibuk ria dan membuat readers menunggu huhu. Terimakasih banyak kepada readers yang setia menunggu OTL. Cintahhh kalian semua*lovesign

* * *

Okee guys, bagi Readers tersayang yang masing bingung jalan cerita dan alurnya, juga mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya dimana Baekhyun? siapa Tao? Kenapa Baekhyun nongol di chapter 5-6 padahal katanya dia udah pergi?

Tenang guys, jawaban dari semua pertanyaan kalian adalah **sabar **dan **keep review :)** kkk

Sebuah cerita tidak akan seru kalau terlalu blak-blakan jalan ceritanya kan, betul tidak? (readers: TIDAK !) xixixixi, semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :D

Jadi **sabar **dan **keep review **ya guys, karena jika sabar aja tetapi tidak review sama aja. Dengan review yang mencukupi maka author akan post next chap. Tapi jika tidak ya tidak (?) hihi

Buat silent readers, saya juga sayang bingit bingit sama kalian, dan saya selalu setia menunggu review pertama kalian disini. Jadi reviewlah jusseyo :D kkk

Sementara, hanya pertanyaan berikut ini yang bisa jawab dari reviewers sayang :

-tentang Kris yang reinkarnasi, ini hanya istilah guys. Jadi dia berasa kayak reinkarnasi gitu. Karena dia punya kehidupan baru tanpa bisa inget kehidupan sebelum kecelakaan (masalalunya). Jadi dia bukan meninggal, hanya tidak bisa ingat. Hihi

-Kris itu bukan kakek-kakek ya readers. Jadi karena depresinya dia selama ini, dia jadi kelihatan lebih tua dari pada usianya. Si Tao manggil dia kakek karena dia endak tahu berapa umurnya Kris yang sebenernya, dia Cuma liat dari cover (?) nya aja. Kris, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ceritanya seumuran gitu.

-kanapa Baekhyun nongol di chap 5-6 padahal di chap sebelumnya Kris cerita sama Tao kalau Baekhyun pergi, bahkan mereka sempat pula? Jadi ini tentang alur cerita guys, Kris Cuma lagi flashback aja masa-masa dia dulu sama Baekhyun gimana. Kris memang cerita sama Tao kl Baekhyun pergi sebelum baca buku hariannya Kris, padahal sebenernya Baekhyun udah baca sebelum dia pergi bahkan mereka sempet '_do this and that' _ gutu kkk. Dan kenapa Kris bohong sama Tao? Penjelasannya ada di chapter selanjutnya dan akan dijawab disana. Jadi seperti kata saya tadi, **sabar ya cintah. Keep review** kkk :*

kurang HOT? Nyahahahaha (ketawa tonggos) maaf jika kalian kecewa guys, sebenernya saya pingin fokus sama jalan ceritanya. Jadi NC saya skip yah. Sebenernya saya juga pingin yang hot hot (?) gitu. Tapi kerena ceritanya Kris gag inget cara 'this and that' jadi Baekhyun yang ngajarin. Kkk bayangin sendiri gimana Baekhyun imut yang mesum melakukan anu secara tradisional atau biasa disebut anu 'vanilla' wkwk xD apasih author -_-

ada yang ditanyakan lagi? Boleh boleh, dan jika ada kritik dan saran jangan segan untuk di sampaikan ya readers. Author juga masih belajar hihi :D

* * *

OKEHH , LANGSUNG CUSS YUKK ~

HAPPY READING DAN HAPPY REVIEW (?) GUYS :D

.

.

Different Ability

(Chapter 7)

.

.

.

.

(Kris POV)

Aku tidak bisa melupakan hari itu, hari dimana aku mengakui rahasia terbesarku dan menunjukkan buku harianku. Hari dimana ia marah besar padaku, mengutukku. Memujaku secara diam-diam lewat catatan hariannya dalam formulir pemeriksaanku. Malam itu, segala yang terjadi terlalu banyak untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan persetubuhan kami. Tidak dengan cinta, hanya hasrat dan kebutuhan saat kami tersesat bersama. Perasaan saling terhubung tanpa benar-benar saling terhubung. Yang seorang melakukan dengan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangnya, sedangkan yang seorang lainnya hanya tersesat karena kebutuhannya yang telah lama terkekang dalan cinta orang lain padanya. _Apa hubungan seperti ini yang kau inginkan Kris?_ Batinku terlawa mencemooh dengan topi koboynya tersanding diatas kepala.

Dia pergi, pergi setelah semua hari yang panjang mengakhiri lima tahun kesakitannya, ketertekanannya bersama ku. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi juga. Cepat atau lambat dia akan pergi, karena memang itu yang dia inginkan. Tidak mengharapkan lebih. Menahannya pergi mungkin adalah usaha terakhirku yang sia-sia. Aku tidak menyesal. Pada akhirnya dia akan tahu semuanya dan pergi. Aku tahu ini sejak pertama menjatuhkan pilihanku padanya. Aku hanya. Jatuh cinta. Tanpa syarat. Lemah dan tak berdaya, terjerat cinta. Tanpa balas. Itu saja. aku tidak akan menahannya lebih. Pengakuanku adalah gerbang kebahagiaan baginya. Bukan kebahagiaan bersamaku, hanya kebahagiaan karena ia telah mendapat signal untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, tanpa aku.

Air mata terurai di bawah kelopak mataku yang meradang. Aku menyadari betapa pengecutnya aku. Membohonginya tanpa batas. Membiarkannya pergi. Tidakkah ini dapat lebih sulit? Menjalani hari-hariku yang pahit tanpa dia. Percintaan yang gagal dan hati yang patah. Ohh, aku-yang-malang. Ini berjalan bertahun-tahun dalam kesepianku sampai akhirnya keluargaku menemukanku. Hal pertama yang aku sadari. Aku ternyata sangat kaya. Dalam materi. Tapi untuk apa semua itu? Bisakah aku membeli mimpi Byun Baekhyun untukku? Sekarang? _Byun-Baekhyun-menikahlah-denganku-jadilah-ibu-dari-anak-anakku_. Aku mengulanginya berkali-kali seperti mantra. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. _Tidak ada yang terjadi !_ hanya kosong dan kesedihan. Hanya aku. Dimanapun kau berada, jadilah bahagia. Untukku. Tidak. Untuk dirimu sendiri. Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Aku memilih membeli rumah kecil di dekat ladang rumah singgah. Kenyataannya bahwa hanya tempat inilah dimana aku ingin berada. Tenang, damai, indah. Dengan banyak siput dan serangga berterbangan yang menemaniku. Dengan banyak kenangan yang aku bangun dari kebohongan dan kesakitan mendalam. Aku tahu aku sakit dan patah. Tetapi inilah yang kurasakan. Cinta adalah kesakitan. Disaat kau tahu jika cinta itu sakit, dan saat itu kau memutuskan untuk tetap mencintainya sampai akhir. Disitulah kau menemukan dirimu sedang terjerat cinta. _Jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat yang bersamaan._ Itulah yang aku alami. _Byun Baekhyun._

Sampai suatu hari Huang Zitao datang. Aku merasa seperti dialah cerminan diriku. Malang, suram, tidak mengingat apapun. Pasti kecelakaan yang mengerikan. Oh anak-baik-yang-hilang. Aku benci bahwa polisi lalu lalang untuk memintainya keterangan. Ini mengganggu. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa dialah mimpiku yang baru. Membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang yang terlalu meluap untuk Byun Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak, meluap tanpa bendungan. Ketika Baekhyun menolaknya dan pergi, Tao pantas menerimanya dan hidup lebih baik. Merasa dilindungi, dan dicintai.

_###_

_Sial !_

"Kami harus memastikannya, pak. Surat pengalihan hak asuh akan datang segera."

"Tidakkah lebih baik dia tetap disini?" aku mengeluh pada seorang pria kulit coklat yang terlihat merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Berharap sesuatu tidak akan lebih buruk dari pada di tinggalkan lagi. Dan lagi.

"Anda tidak bisa menahan seorang anak untuk tetap tinggal sementara orang tuanya diluar sana berjuang menemukannya selama tiga tahun pak." hardiknya dengan keras "Maaf, ini melelahkan. Kami berusaha keras mencarinya bertahun-tahun pak" koreksinya setelah rekan kerjanya melotot marah memperingatkan. detektif-profesional-yang-tidak-bisa-menjaga-mulutnya

"Aku mengerti."

"Rupanya anak ini bersembunyi di belahan bumi yang lain, pak" nadanya bergurau. Ekspresinya tidak sesuai dengan hatinya. Batinku menyembur memuntahkan makan siangnya.

"Dimana orang tuanya?"

"Aku rasa mereka akan sampai lusa." lanjutnya "Penerbangan pagi dari Paris, Prancis"

_Prancis !_

"Oh"

"Ayahnya Businessman yang sibuk pak" ini berita.

"Tentu"

"Kami akan datang lagi lusa ketika mereka sampai"

"Terimakasih"

Kami berjabat tangan menjaga kesopanan dan formalitas. Sebelum aku membukakan pintu rumahku, mempersilahkannya keluar. Dan berharap mereka tidak akan masuk lagi, selamanya. Oh ~ mungkinkah? Terhenti dari pikiran burukku, seorang anak dengan suara melengking mengagetkanku dari pintu samping rumah.

"Aku barusan membeli bola basket dengan uang yang kau berikan." astaga~ anak ini, bisakah dia berhenti untuk menjadi terlalu jujur? Huang Zitao.

"Ya tentu, itu bagus." sebuah bola basket terbungkus baru tergulung dikedua tangannya. "Kau suka basket?"

"Entahlah, ini hanya satu-satunya yang terlihat bersinar di dalam toko dari pada bola yang lain." senyum malu-malunya datang, membawa semburat merah yang berbaur indah dengan lingkar hitam diantara kedua mata pandanya.

"Kau ingin bermain?"

"Umm, ya kumohon."

###

kami duduk terengah-engah, kembali mencoba mengatur nafas yang memburu dengan salah satu permainan bola yang tak asing bagiku. Aku tahu, tentang masa laluku sebelum kecelakaan itu. Aku yakin ada bayangan-bayangan buram seputar permainan basket dengan skor yang ketat. Dengan segala sorakan-sorakan disekitar lapangan. Riuh rendah, menghardik, memuji, melenguh. Oh itu pasti suporter ~

Dia bergerak dengan baik sekarang. Maksudku Tao, setidaknya setelah mengalami patah tulang rusuk ke tiga dan empat, juga benturan keras dikepala belakang. Oh sakit, sangat sakit pasti. Anak-malang-yang-sangat-manis. Aku menyadari bahwa waktuku dengan dia tak akan lama lagi. Ya, detektif sialan itu menemukannya. Begitu arogan, angkuh, haus akan informasi akan anak ini. _Tao tao tao_.

"Kau tahu, tidak buruk bermain basket dengan sebuah ember sebagai ring" kataku mengakhiri ingatan kesakitanku terhadapnya.

"Ya, aku menyukai ini. Umm..paman" kami tertawa bersama mengakhiri kecanggungan dengan sebutan baruku yang ku dapat dari mulut manisnya. Oh paman? Apakah aku tampak jauh lebih muda sepuluh tahun ketika memutuskan untuk memberi tahu semua masa laluku dengan anak ini. Yaa.. kenyataannya menyenangkan bisa berbagi cerita dengan seseorang yang sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Tapi sungguh, dia bahkan masih memanggilku kakek kurang dari 24jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang? Paman tidak buruk.

"Aku akan membelikanmu ring basket sebanyak yang kau mau Tao. Tapi sekarang tidakkah kau lapar?"

"Ya, sangat"

"Ayo, kita lakukan sesuatu dengan perut sialan ini."

###

Hari demi hari terasa begitu menyenangkan dengan segala kerendahan hati berbagi banyak hal dengan orang lain. hal yang bahkan aku tidak pernah berfikir akan terjadi. Seorang anak bisa merubah cara pandangku tentang kehidupan. Aku hanya perlu memahami mengapa aku hidup dan harus berada disini dengan semua kisah yang panjang dalam hidupku.

Pernahkan kalian sekali saja terfikir, untuk apa kita hadir didunia ini? melakukan segala skenario hidup tanpa tahu bagaimana akhir ceritanya. semua kejadian hari demi hari dengan berbagai keberuntungan dan ketidakberuntungan yang datang setiap waktu. Kita hanya punya 24 jam dalam satu hari, 7 hari dalam satu minggu, 4 minggu dalam satu bulan, 12 bulan dalam satu tahun, itu saja. Tetapi kita tidak pernah ingat bahwa kita punya setiap detik untuk bisa melakukan apapun yang terbaik yang kita mampu lakukan. Bukankah kita harus jatuh dalam kesalahan untuk bisa tahu bagaimana yang benar? bukankan kita harus sakit untuk mengetahui bahwa sehat itu sangat berharga? bukankah kita harus ditinggalkan untuk mengetahui bahwa kebersamaan adalah segalanya?

Aku hanya sedang dalam perjalanan hidupku, dan aku sudah melewati berbagai macam kesalahan, kesakitan, bahkan perasaan ditinggalkan. _S__udah !_ semuanya sudah pernah kualami. Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Merawat seorang anak yang sangat berharga bagiku dengan semua kasih sayang dan kemampuan terbaikku. Membangun kebersamaan dalam kesederhanaan. Ini sebuah takdir yang indah bahkan sebelum aku sempat memimpikannya. _Huang Zitao._

Aku sadar tidak sepenuhnya menceritakan kisah cintaku yang gagal dengan Baekhyun secara terbuka pada Tao. Tidak dengan cerita bersetubuh dengannya dimalam hari sebelum ia pergi untuk meninggalkanku. Aku memutuskan untuk melewatkan yang satu itu karena tidak satupun dari itu sesuai dengan porsi anak dibawah umur. Entah berapa umurnya yang sebenarnya. Dia tampak polos, muda dan tanpa cela.

* * *

Aku memutuskan pulang berjalan kaki menikmati hamparan ladang basah dengan derik banyak serangga dan burung-burung kecil terbang kesana-kemari setelah membeli dua ring basket berwarna merah untuk ditempel pada dinding halaman depan rumah. Akan menyenangkan mengeksplorasi hobi baru anak itu. Aku tersenyum lepas dengan banyak pikiran bahagia yang dapat kita rencanakan dengan kami berdua sebelum akhirnya dua orang terlihat berdiri mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku ingat siapa mereka.

"Mr. Wu" kata yang berkulit coklat mengulurkan tangan penuh kesopanan tingkat dasar.

"Ya, Tuan Kai dan anda.." aku menjabat tangannya dan rekannya yang terlihat lebih tenang dan sopan dibanding si arogan Kai.

"Panggil Suho saja, Mr Wu" kata si detektif kalem. Oh, dia Suho.

"Kami datang untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Dan ini adalah surat pengalihan hak asuh kembali ke tangan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sampai pagi ini dari bandara dan akan datang 15 menit lagi" kata si Mr. Arogan penuh perhatian dan tanpa jeda. Tatapannya penuh kemenangan, berapa banyak orang ini dibayar untuk menjauhkanku dari Tao? _Sialan !_

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" aku menatap nanar pada surat yang telah diketik rapi dengan cap resmi diatasnya. Dari berjuta lembar kertas yang aku sayangi untuk menggambar dan menulis, hanya kertas di depanku ini yang rasanya ingin aku bakar, seduh dan kutelan abunya.

"Air jika ada, terimakasih." si arogan tersenyum simpul dan mengencangkan dasi hitam pada kemejanya. Rasanya aku mulai mual melihatnya.

"Maksudku tentang surat ini tuan Kai. Tapi jika kau mengiginkan air. Akan datang segera." kataku penuh keyakinan.

Si kalem Suho menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika serasa menahan jakunnya melompat keluar dari tenggorokan karena menahan tawa. Dan aku memberinya seringaian puas karena kita punya pemikiran yang sama. Oh Tuhan, setidaknya satu orang dari mereka ini berpihak padaku.

"Anda hanya perlu menandatanganinya Mr. Wu, Mr. Park memiliki andil juga didalam surat itu. Ini tentang tanda tangan kedua belah pihak. Dan terimakasih untuk airnya." kata si arogan meluruskan maksudnya.

Aku bangkit berdiri berencana mengambilkan dua orang ini air dan timbul pikiran liar untuk meracuni salah satu dari mereka. Well, meskipun mereka yang akan memisahkan aku dari Tao, kenyataannya adalah orang tuanya akan segera datang dengan segala harapan untuk kembali bertemu dengan dia. Aku pikir semuanya telah terlambat.

Alih-alih mengambilkan mereka minum, aku terhenti dan berdiri membatu menatap tiang pintu rumahku dimana sepasang manusia bergandengan tangan dan siap untuk mengetuk. Aku merasa telapak kakiku terjungkal ke awan. Sesaat seperti tumpukan memori menjatuhkanku kembali ke bumi, menghempaskanku dengan kasar tepat ditepi keputusasaan ketika bertahun-tahun aku memperjuangkan ingatanku kembali. Seperti sebuah catatan dalam kehidupan lamaku yang misterius. Seperti dua buah dadu yang terjatuh berguling dan menunjukan dua mata dadu yang sama dan saling berhubungan. Ini membuat frustasi. Jiwaku melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya yang terpecah berkeping-keping merayapi inti bumi. _Astaga ~itukah? Mr. Park? dan .. dia? itu Baekhyun !_

.

.

.

.

-REVIEW or DELETE-

Akakaka, hai guys. Jumpa lagi (?) gimana gimana? Singkat banget ya? Huhu.

Jadi begini inilah chapter 7, bagaimana readers? Sudah cukup mendapat clue untuk tebakan gamesnya kah? Yang semangat ya readers. Chap ini adalah batas terakhir buat pada readers menebak ending ceritanya. Huhu. Buat temen-temen yang mau ikutan games silahkan ketik format berikut ini. #GAMES_(jawaban kalian). Bagi yang Cuma sekedar mau review juga boleh. Apa sih yang gag boleh buat readers tersayang. Kkk/slap

Untuk peraturan dan gamesnya bisa dilihat di akhir chapter 1 :D SELAMAT MENEBAK :D

BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS :

ritaanjani4; hyona21; bellasung21; KimKai; inggit; 0110alfin; NarisaYahya; Ekso; anna; PutryKyusungKrishun.

Note : terimakasih banyak guys untuk reviewnya. Review kalian adalah nyawa buat author. Bisa tertawa-tawa Cuma karena bacanya. Juga bisa belajar banyak dari kritik dan saran kalian. Percayalah, baca review kalian itu sama halnya dapet hadiah kejutan di malam natal. Seneng, terharu, terhibur semua numpuk jadi satu. terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite meskipun tidak review. kkk lihat kalian saya jadi merasa ff ini punya penggemar rahasia. wkwk. ge'er banget author. pokoknya terimakasih sekali OTL. LOVE YOU ALL GUYS. Author selalu membutuhkan kalian. Saranghae buingg~

.

.


	6. Chapter 8

ANNYEONG READERS ~ WELCOME TO DIFFERENT ABILITY's WORLD .. kkk

Bagaimana kabarnya guys? Sudah libur belum? Atau jangan-jangan malah mau UAS kayak saya? Kk

Sudah-sudah jangan sedih, saya menyediakan hiburan disini guys. Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan baca :*

Pada kesempatan kali ini saya datang membawakan CHAPTER 8 wihyyyy #nyalain kembang api sisa tahun baru :D dengan adanya chapter 8 ini berarti batas waktu gamesnya sudah terlampaui ya guys. Jadi untuk reviewers semuanya TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SUDAH BERPARTISIPASI :D #LOVEsign

Disinilah semua rasa penasaran kalian akan terjawab. Jadi tenang lah dan keep review jusseyo :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Kalo endak mau review jangan baca deh. Author jahat ! ya saya jahat. Emah bikin FF itu gag butuh inspirasi dan kemauan? Butuh kan? Mungkin diantara readers ada juga yang sudah jadi author. Dan saya merasakan apresiasi dan merasa sangat dihargai ketika mendapat review. Apakah review itu susah? Tidak readers. Percayalah, review itu gampang kok. Dengan satu atau dua patah kata aja bisa bikin author semangat melanjutkan. Author sebenernya udah mau nyerah ini ToT dan kurang bersemangat post chapter 9 dan 10 nanti. Huhu

Tapi karena chapter 8 ini adalah chapter favorit author dan author pingin tahu apakah chapter ini juga menarik buat readers, makanya author pingin tetep post. :')

Ini mungkin akan jadi post terakhir saya jika readers masih saja cuek bebek sama ff ini. Huhu. Tolong berilah tanggapan dengan review jusseyo ~ RnR yukk :'( #melas

OKE CUKUP SEDIHNYA BUAT AUTHOR SAJA. READERS HARUS TETEP BAHAGIA :)

HAPPY NEW YEAR (?) HAPPY READING AND HAPPY REVIEW :'D

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO REVIEW NO READ AND PRESS BACK BUTTON PLEASE

.

.

.

.

Different Ability

(Chapter 8)

.

.

.

.

Jiwaku kembali ke bumi dengan pahit dan getir. Membuatku mencoba keras dan lebih keras untuk membangunkanku kembali dari segala kalimat panjang yang menggambarkan bahwa ada bom atom meledak di kepalaku. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut coklat dengan mata membulat utuh melotot kearahku seperti melihat mayat hidup yang baru bangkit dari kematian. Dia nampak familiar bagiku, tapi aku tidak terlalu menunjukan perhatianku padanya. Yang hanya bisa aku sadari, mataku terpaku pada gadis mungil dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang menjadi bulan purnama bulat sempurna ketika juga melotot kearahku. Darahku berdesir dan setiap nefron dalam otakku menyampaikan sinyal dari tiap nefron otak yang lain, seolah menyampaikan pesan yang belum dapat aku cerna apa maksudnya.

"well, Mr Wu. Ini adalah Mr dan Mrs Park." kata si arogan kulit coklat menghalau mata kami bertiga agar tidak keluar dari kelopaknya.

Si mungil bulan sabit terlihat panik dan tegang, tapi si raksasa tinggi di sebelahnya masih saja melotot padaku. Mengukurku, membolak balikkan pandangan matanya untuk menilaiku. Astaga, aku mulai risih dan dia mendapat perhatianku sekarang. Tanpa mengabaikan si mungil bulan sabit, aku memutuskan menekan mataku kedalam dan menunjukan sikap profesionalku pada mereka. Mungkinkah mereka orang tua anak itu, Tao?

"Mr Park. Saya Kris Wu, senang bertemu de.." kata-kata profesional yang sekuat tenaga ku tunjukan padanya berubah menjadi adu melotot kedua mataku merespon apa yang orang ini lakukan. Dia, berlari dan memelukku keras dengan tiba-tiba. Sangat keras membuatku tidak dapat bernafas. Ini membuatku benar-benar mengabaikan si Mungil Baekhyun dan berfokus pada orang liar ini. _Ya Tuhan, apa dia gila?_

Leher kami saling melingkar dalam pelukan arogan yang dia berikan sepihak. Kedua detektif pintar dan si mungil Baekhyun saling memandang linglung dan melotot ke arah kami berdua.

"Wu Yi Fan...Kris !" akhirnya laki-laki raksasa ini berkata sesuatu. Apa dia mengenalku? Wajahnya tidak asing bagiku. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya seperti aku kenal dengan sangat baik. Jarang ada yang tahu persis siapa nama asliku. Aku baru menyadarinya dari keluargaku 'Wu Yi Fan'. Bahkan mendengar namaku dari mulutnya membuatku merasa asing dengan namaku sendiri. Tapi ya Tuhan kumohon, dia bisa membuatku mati kehabisan nafas. Aku terengah-engah di balik pelukan liarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

"Aku..aku tidak percaya hari ini akan tiba, ya Tuhan." si besar mata bulat menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dibelakang rambutnya dan nampak begitu frustasi.

Kami duduk bertiga didalam ruang tamu. Well si besar Mr. Park mengharapkan detektif-detektif itu pergi mengambil jam makan siang karena sepertinya tuan besar ini ingin mengatakan sejuta kalimat yang meledak di kepalanya setelah memelukku dengan liar beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengabaikannya, mataku intens menatap si mungil bulan sabit Byun Baekhyun. Dia telihat sangat baik dan cantik dengan gaun pink serasi dengan warna kulitnya terjuntai indah melingkari tubuhnya menggantung di atas lutut. Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup untuk melihatnya, aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupku untuk melihatnya saja. Dia diam, hanya diam dan menatap jari-jari tangannya dibawah sana. _Sial ! lihat aku Baekhyun ~_

Aku menatap nanar pada Baekhyun, memuaskan mataku yang sekian lama tidak melihatnya. Dia nampak berbeda, lebih segar, lepas dan bahagia. Sudah kuduga dia mewujudkan mimpinya. '_Mempunyai keluarga sederhana namun bersahaja'._ Tapi dengan orang ini? Kenyataannya bahwa orang ini mungkin mengenalku, sudah jelas. Dan yang lebih parah dan mengagetkan adalah hasil dari hubungan mereka yang menyakitiku yaitu Baekhyun melahirkan Tao. Anak yang aku adopsi dan memberikanku banyak arti hidup dengan gairah yang baru. Dan sekarang mereka disini untuk membawanya pergi !

"Kalian mungkin butuh sesuatu untuk diminum." kataku memecah ketegangan diantara kami.

"Tidak, kami baru selesai makan siang sebelum datang kemari. Ya tuhan, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu Kris."

Si besar mata bulat terlihat begitu khawatir. Samar-samar aku ingat wajahnya dalam sedikit bayangan masa lalu yang menyeramkan. Park Park Park..aku terus mengulangi nama depannya bagai mantra. Mencoba memperjelas apapun sejauh yang bisa ku ingat. Park-Park-Park-Chan..dong? tidak tidak, kurasa bukan Park Chan Dong. Aku yakin ada sesuatu tentang 'Chan' dibelakang Park, tapi apa? Park..Park..Chan...Chan...

"Chanyeol, aku perlu keluar sebentar." oh Baekhyun ~ benar Chan y.e.o.l ~ Park Chanyeol !

"Ya sayang, aku perlu bicara dengan Mr Wu."

_Sial ! sayang?_

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari kursi, si mata bulat menggosok ibu jarinya pada buku-buku jari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya singkat sebelum si bulan sabit jauh meluncur meninggalkan kami berdua dalam ruangan ini. Oh Baekhyun, bisakah jangan pergi lagi? Aku ingat ketika terakhir kau meninggalkanku malam itu. Malam saat pertama kalinya bagi kita berhubungan.. oh tidak tidak, jangan memikirkan malam itu lagi. Malam kesakitan !

Samar-samar kulihat dari sudut bulu mataku, Baekhyun mungil meluncur keluar rumah sampai aku bisa melihat punggungnya hilang dari pandanganku. Aku masih menatapnya, berharap dia kembali. Kembali dengan tiba-tiba seperti hari ini, tiba-tiba ia kembali siang ini dengan membawa si Tuan besar yang mungkin saja bernama Park Chanyeol ini. Tapi tidak, tidak ada kembali dengan tiba-tiba, yang ada hanya meninggalkanku dengan tiba-tiba. Seperti biasanya, meninggalkanku. Byun Baekhyun yang cantik, meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali ke bumi dan terbangun dari lamunanku tentang si bulan sabit yang sangat cantik dan selalu cantik. Tanpa sadar pria didepanku terus saja memandangiku dengan intens, oh Tuhan. Siapa orang ini? Mengapa dia terus menatapku seperti itu? Dia menatapku tanpa menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang dia tatap justru sedang berfantasi liar tentang istrinya yang baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas kursiku dan memulai percakapan dengannya.

"Well, maaf Mr Park. Terjadi sesuatu pada ku dan aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak hal. Jadi bisakah kau menjernihkan sesuatu di antara kita?" kataku memulai kembali. Pandangan malam kesakitan yang kelam dengan Byun Baekhyun yang cantik teralihkan oleh pertanyaanku pada Park ini. Park Chanyeol?

"Astaga~ itu pasti kecelakaan yang buruk. Seseorang menjarah mobilmu. Jadi polisi tidak dapat mencari jejak lebih jauh. Dan kau..kau disini. Terlihat sangat..sangat baik."

"Ya, aku sudah melewati tahun-tahun terburuk dalam hidupku Mr Park." Ya? jadi mobilku dijarah? Dan itu tidak menjelaskan pertanyaanku mengapa orang ini mengenalku dan menjadi begitu khawatir padaku?

"Oh~ jangan panggil aku Mr Park. Aku merindukan sesuatu tentang '_yeoliee'._" matanya memelas penuh kasih. Tampak kerinduan terlihat jelas dalam pancaran mata bulatnya. Apakah ini tentang anaknya Tao?

"Ya..?" _yeoliee? _Kemana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Dulu kau selalu memanggilku yeolie. Tapi sekarang..umm chanyeol saja kumohon." wajahnya memohon.

Benar tebakanku, dia Park Chanyeol. Dan astaga ! aku mengingat sesuatu yang lebih dalam, gelap dan kelam. Tentang apa hubungannya orang ini dengan aku? Batinku mengernyit pada fakta bahwa ini dapat menjelaskan mengapa aku tampak mengenal aroma tubuhnya dengan cukup baik. Park Chanyeol. Ohh sialaaannn ~

Dia melanjutkan "Aku sangat frustasi Kris. Putus asa, kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu saat itu?"

"Aku disini" jawabku singkat masih belum dapat mencerna tentang ingatanku pada si besar ini.

"Benar, kau disini dan aku sangat senang. Kau tampak sama seperti dulu. Hanya kenyataanya kau lebih dingin padaku"

"Padamu?" _aku? Dingin?_

"Ya, aku sangat kacau dan patah hati saat kehilanganmu Kris." _Wow?_ _patah hati?_

Aku sibuk mencerna tiap kata-kata dari mulut Chanyeol ini. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan kenyataannya bertahun-tahun berlalu tanpa kau. Sampai akhirnya seseorang wanita datang kepadaku dengan cinta dan perhatiannya. Aku..aku jatuh cinta lagi. Dengannya, dan dia adalah wanita pertama untukku." _oh Byun Baekhyun ku datang kepadamu? Jatuh cinta?_

"Ya, dia istrimu. Tentu saja. Dia, Baekhyun?" kataku dan aku memutar mataku. _Orang-ini-adalah-suami-dari-wanita-yang-aku-cintai. Sialan !_

"Ya, kau mengenalnya Kris?" matanya bulat menyapa mataku dengan ramah. Tapi mataku tidak bisa membalasnya seramah dia. Aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku mengenal Baekhyun? Benarkah aku mengenalnya? _Tentu saja !_

Aku bisa saja menjawab bahwa aku mengenal istrinya, mengenal dekat. Sangat dekat. Tetapi aku memilih diam dan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Umm..well, ini hubungan normal pertamaku dengan seorang wanita sebelum denganmu." _denganku!? S.i.a.l.a.n !_

Aku memejamkan mataku, mereka-reka dan mencerna baik-baik apa yang sebenarnya orang ini katakan? _'ini hubungan normal pertamaku dengan seorang wanita sebelum denganmu'. _Denganku bagaimana? Aku dan dia? Berhubungan begitu? Saudara? Jika ya, dia nampak tidak menyimpulkan begitu saat mengatakannya padaku. Tatapan matanya berbeda jika ini hubungan persaudaraan. Aku tahu ini hubungan dalam konteks yang berbeda. Atau..?

Usahaku mereka-reka masa lalu yang hampir berhasil, tertahan oleh isakkan seorang wanita dibalik pintu rumah ini. Astaga Baekhyun ~ dia mendobrak masuk dengan kasar. Wajahnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, air mata menggenang di kelopak mata bulan sabitnya.

"Chanyeol ! aku tidak percaya ini benar. Katakan padaku !" hardiknya menatap tajam suaminya dan mengabaikanku seperti biasanya. Dan aku tahu dia pasti mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Baekhyun..aku.." si besar Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari kursi dengan kasar hinnga aku merasakan kursinya terdorong kebelakang dan dia menatap Baekhyun panik.

"Kau apa hah? KAU .. KAU GAY !"

Oh Tuhan ! ini begitu jelas sekarang. Pria didepanku ini penyuka sesama jenis sebelum menikahi Baekhyun dan hal menjijikannya adalah dia gay dengan aku sebagai partnernya. Aku? Gay? _Mygodness ~ _aku ingat, samar-samar buram seperti film hitam putih diputar kembali dipikiranku.

###

_"ahh..ahh..arghh ! ya Krishh disitu. ahh ahh haahhh. faster babehh ahh hahh. faster ! harder please please arghh please ! arhgghh Krishh Krishh !"_

_"ah ohhh ohh hohh ahh Yeoliee SHIT BABE ! ahh shit ! kau begitu ketat. ahh ahh kau milikkuu. milikku ahh hahhh ahhh arghhh ! Yeolieehhh arghh. you like it? huh huh here? hah hah ahhrrhh"_

_"I LOVE IT Krish haahh hahh. ahh I'm comming Krishh huh huh arghh. SHIT ! don't stop Please ahh please Krishh"_

_"kau ahh milikku ahh Yeoliee ahh haahh Yes Babe ! mine !"_

###

aku membuka mataku paksa dengan kasar. ingatan apa itu tadi? _sial ! sial ! jumbo sialan ! _seluruhnya adalah desahan kenikmatan dengan orang ini? Park Chanyeol? Yeolie?

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi. samar-samar ada banyang-banyang seperti siluet, memori dimana dia melompat keluar dari tempat tidurku yang besar dipagi hari dengan tubuh tak berpakaian yang kacau dan rambut acak-acakan, saat itu aku sedang memperhatikan keindahan dirinya dibalik selimut. Oh~ Aku mengernyit risih pada memori yang datang bertubi-tubi tentang Park Chanyeol dikehidupan masa laluku. _Aku-seorang-gay._

Beritanya terbarunya yaitu Baekhyun tidak mengetahui ini sama sekali? Aku duduk menggeliat diatas kursiku mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku tidak normal dikehidupanku sebelum kecelakaan. Bahkan aku menjadi lebih tidak normal ketika berpura-pura cacat didepan wanita yang kucintai hanya untuk membuat dia memperhatikanku lebih. _Oh ~ different ability !_

Ini semakin buruk ketika sekarang wanita yang kucintai dan mantan pria yang pernah aku cintai berdiri dihadapanku sebagai pasangan suami istri normal dan bahagia dengan satu anak lupa ingatan yang aku adopsi tiga tahun lalu?

"Baekhyun percayalah, aku sudah berbeda sekarang. Aku normal sayang. Dan aku mencintaimu, sangat." Si besar Chanyeol mulai bergetar dalam nada suaranya yang panik.

Jelas aku lihat mereka berseteru didepanku, dirumahku. Aku mengabaikan mereka dan kembali mencerna satu per satu informasi masa lalu yang berjejalan dalam otakku. Memori-memori ini saling menyeruduk (?) berseteru dalam otakku. _'ingat itu Kris, ingat itu. Kau gay!' _Batinku menatapku jijik sambil menendang kursi kerjanya.

"Dengar Baekhyun. Sejak Kris hilang dan aku tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Kau tak akan mengerti betapa frustasinya aku saat itu. Hanya kau yang membuat semuanya berbeda. Kau pusat dari duniaku Baekhyun. Dan kau seorang wanita..maksudku, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu terhadap seorang wanita yang belum pernah kurasakan dengan wanita manapun."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam dan menunggu. Air mata mengalir diwajahnya yang meradang merah.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat ingin kulihat disetiap pagi aku membuka kedua mataku. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku..aku hanya telah jatuh cinta denganmu Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu." Chanyeol berhenti bicara, bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup menandakan bahwa ia ingin menambahkan beberapa kata lagi dalam kalimatnya yang tidak sampai ia utarakan. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"ya, aku tahu Chanyeol. Tapi, kau tidak memberi tahu tentang ini sebelumnya huh?" Baekhyun mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya. dia nampak kacau, tapi tetap cantik disaan yang bersamaan.

"aku tahu kau sangat terkejut. Dengan kenyataan masa laluku yang gelap, ini pasti sulit untukmu. Dan aku tidak memberi tahumu karena aku tidak ingin menodai hubungan kita dengan cerita dikehidupanku sebelum denganmu Baekhyun."

Penjelasan Chanyeol terputus. Tampak dia sedang berfikir apa lagi yang harus dia katakan. Aku masih saja duduk penuh antisipasi memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku merasa kotor, terlalu kotor untuk memulai suatu hal yang baru bahkan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kisah sebelumnya. _'kau gay Kris. Kau gay ! ingat itu.' _Batinku terus saja mencercaku dengan tatapan hina dan meliuk-liuk dengan sweater natal barunya.

"Sayang..aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu. Kita sudah menjalani semua ini bersama-sama, juga dengan buah hati kita. Aku mencintai Tao anak kita. Anak kita Baekhyun. Hasil dari percintaan kita. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku kan? Mencintai keluarga kecil kita, iya kan?" desak si besar Chanyeol.

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka dengan sangat jelas tanpa batas. Ya Tuhan ~ kecilkan volume suaramu Park Chanyeol. Bahkan dewa neptunus bisa bangun mendengar suaramu. Yang aku sadari, kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, selalu penuh semangat dan menggebu-gebu. Akhirnya aku tahu mengapa dulu aku bisa mencintaimu dan menjadi gay abadi sebelum Tuhan memberi jalan lain untuk memperingatkan betapa salahnya hubungan kita. Kau beruntung Chanyeol, sekarang aku tahu Baekhyun berada ditangan yang benar. Aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakannya.

"Ya, anak kita. Aku mencintainya." bisik Baekhyun. suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat adegan mereka berdua berpelukan dihadapanku. Mengabaikanku. Seperti yang sudah sudah. Aku selalu diabaikan. Sialan !

"Pamaaaannnn. Terjadi sesuatu pada bolaaa..." jeritan Tao dari arah luar rumah penuh semangat sampai akhirnya terhenti karena melihat dua orang asing berdiri berpelukan dihadapannya.

"Astaga Tao !" suara Baekhyun melengking tinggi melepaskan pelukannya dari si besar Chanyeol dan berbalik memeluk Tao erat ketika menyadari keberadaannya. Sangat erat seperti es loli beku yang mengikat ketat pada gagang kayu. Dia tampak panik dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa anaknya ada disini sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan, anakku ..sayang.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menciumi setiap sudut wajah Tao secara brutal. Melampiaskan penderitaan sakit kerinduan dan kehilangan menjadi satu. Memeluknya lagi erat-erat Baek mencium aroma rambutnya dengan penuh sayang, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tao menggeliat tidak nyaman dan wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Aku melompat dari kursiku, berlari kearah Tao dan mengabaikan Chanyeol didekat mereka.

"Hentikan Baekhyun ! kau bisa membunuhnya !" aku menjauhkan Tao dari pelukan liarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia anakku dan..dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya selama tiga tahun ! Mana mungkin aku akan membunuhnya?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata bulan sabitnya menjadi bulan purnama lagi.

"Dengar, dia teluka dan mengalami patah tulang iga, dan itu masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang. Memeluknya seperti tadi sama saja membunuhnya perlahan-lahan Baekhyun." Mengalihkan perhatianku pada Baekhyun, aku menatap Tao cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja Tao?"

"Oh sayangg ~ maafkan ibu. Ibu tidak tahu kau sangat menderita." Baekhyun menutup kedua tangan didepan wajahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tao melangkah maju perlahan melewatiku. Meletakkan ibu jarinya dipipi Baek yang basah karena air mata dan menghapusnya lembut. Baek memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kelembutan sentuhan seolah dapat melampiaskan kerinduan yang memburu. Tao jelas mengenali ibunya, Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat namaku adalah Tao, hanya Tao. Maaf aku tidak ingat lebih banyak. Tapi aku tahu kau mma. Lebih dari pada sekedar ingat." oh Tuhan, pria kecil ini memanggilnya 'mma'. Tao dan Baekhyun. mereka jelas saling menyayangi. Baekhyun menangis lagi dan memeluknya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. aku melihat Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka. Dan aku? Mengapa aku bahkan masih disini seperti orang bodoh?

.

.

.

.

-REVIEW OR DELETE-

Oh guyssss ~ saya deg deg an buat chapter ini. Nyahaha lebay bingit author mah -_-

How how? Apakan chapter ini bisa menjelaskan pertanyaan kalian tentang siapa chanyeol? Kenapa dia bisa menikah sama Baekhyun? dan siapa Tao? Kkk

Jawabannya ada atas tadi ya guys :D tapi jangan salah, ini belum kesimpulan pastinya guys. Identitas para cast bisa saja berubah-ubah di Chapter selanjutnya. Ini tentang jalan cerita, jadi ikutilah dan reviewlah sampai selesai untuk tahu jawabannya. Dan readers sayang, sampaikan pada saya apa lagi yang bikin kalian masih penasaran? Apa apa? Hihi, jangan malu untuk diutarakan ya guys. Nanti saya jawab deh. Kkk

Mungkin ada yang penasaran siapa Kyungsoo? kasihan banget dia dapet terlalu sedikit peran disini. Mungkin ada yang mau request kyungsoo pair sama detektif Kai? Mungkin BaekYeol? Atau request Kris sama Tao? hihi

Loh..Kris kan ceritanya udak ajusshi-ajusshi gitu, nanti jatuhnya pedofil kalo pair sama Tao. Wkwk

Oke guys ~ siapa yang kehausan akan NC? Sayaa ! haha gaje, mau NC? Mau banget? (readers : TIDAK !) oke kalau begitu. Kkk apa seh author -_-

NB : untuk Chapter 9 dan 10 saya gag janji bisa post ya guys ToT. Nunggu gimana kaliannya aja lah yang pada baca mau apa engga dilanjut. Maaf banget reviewers sayang. Batin saya bilang apa Chapter 9 dan 10 saya post di PM aja biar yang bisa baca cuma orang-orang tertentu khususnya yang review aja. Tapi mungkin gag ya begitu? Huhu. TERIMAKASIH REVIEWERS yang datang dan pergi menyemangati saya. SAYA CINTA KALIAN :'D

**BIG THANKS AND LOVE YOU GUYS :**

**evaliner** : "thor gue tebak kalo tao ini anak dari hasil kris x baek.  
tapi baek malah nikah ame chanyeol, mungkin gara" dijodohin."

**Saya** : hihihi, hayo Tao anak siapa Hayo (?) jadi kenapa Baek nikah sama Chanyeol udah diceritain disini yah. Eh udah belum yah? Hehe. Gini chingu, mereka bukan di jodohin tapi murni jatuh cinta gitu. Kkk Terimakasih sudah Review dan ikutan games :D reviewnya lagi saya tunggu yah :)

* * *

**Haeyehet** : "Mulai ngeh sama ceritanya. Menurutku itu si Yeol tuh seseorang yg membuat Kris jadi badboy atau bisa juga hilang ingatan. Terus si Yeol nikah ma Baek, tapi baek udah ngandung anaknya Kris dan di kasih nama Tao. Lalu mereka pindah ke Paris. Cuma bingungnya kenapa marganya Tao tetap Huang dan bukan Wu? #uh"

**Saya : **hehe, waduh waduh. Ini kecurigaan chingu benar-benar luar biasa. Kkk. Tapi saya suka dicurigai seperti ini. Nyahaha. Si Kris kayaknya udah badboy dari lahir Chinguyaa ~ justru Chanyeolnya yang kebawa pengaruh Kris. Wah kayaknya masa lalu Kris perlu diceritakan yah? Atau gimana? Minta pendapatnya deh chingu :D hihi untuk pertanyaan tentang Tao, jawabannya ada di Chapter selanjutnya. Kecurigaan chingu akan terungkap disana hehe. Stay tune yaa chingu ~. Kkk Terimakasih sudah Review dan ikutan games :D reviewnya lagi saya tunggu yah :)

* * *

**hyona21 : **"Udah baca dari 2 hari yang lalu, tp kemaren ga bisa review, balik lagi buat review hahahahha *absurd banget*  
aaah udah ngerti  
Tao anak kris sama baek?"

**Saya :** iya nih ffn lagi error kemarin, saya baca ff juga engga bisa review. Huhu. Wah senangnya diperjuangkan untuk balik lagi dan review. GOMAWO :D #bighug kkk absurd banget author peluk-peluk sembarangan kayak Chanyeol peluk Kris. Hihi. Wah Tao anak Kris sama Baek? Aduh, author jadi penasaran Tao anak siapa (?) oh saya sendiri yang buat ya? Wkwk. Tao anak siapa akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya chinguyaa ~ :D Terimakasih sudah Review dan ikutan games :D reviewnya lagi saya tunggu yah :)

* * *

**inggit :** "ahaha ternyata tebakan aku bener pasti itu yg dateng chanbaek, berati mereka berdua ema bapaknya si Tao, ato jangan2 si Tao itu hasil karya (?) KrisBaek semalaman ya ga? Huahahahah xD Tao : karya?karya emangnya gue apaan lu blg karya? #muhehehekaburrr makin penasaran sama ceritanya lanjutt ne :D"

**Saya :** iya tuh, ChanBaek main dateng-dateng aja seenaknya kk. Wkwk hasil karya? udah kayak seniman aja yak :D Atau mungkin KrisBaek memang seniman dalam membuat dedek? Ah apa si lu thor. Wkwk. Iya chingu, pasti dilanjut kalau readersnya pada kasian sama saya dan mau review. Huhu. Author galaoo ~. Terimakasih sudah Review dan ikutan games :D reviewnya lagi saya tunggu yah :)

* * *

**bellasung21 :** "ahhh seru!  
lanjut terus thor :D  
heheh  
mulai ngerti sekarang!"

**Saya :** seru? Jinjja? Kkk syukurkah kalau chingu suka, seneng jadinya :D iya pinginnya dilanjut kalau pada mau baca dan review chingu. Huhu. Gimana chapter 8 ini? Sudah bisa lebih mengerti mungkin? Hehe sebenernya saya yang buat aja juga gag ngerti (?) haha gaje banget saya '-'v Terimakasih sudah Review :D reviewnya lagi saya tunggu yah :)

* * *

**Guest :** "annyeong...  
Mianhe sebelum.a ya author aku baru nemu (?) ff ini dan maap sekali lgi bru bisa review di chap 7 ini...  
Huaaaaaa thor ini bener2 buat aku GREGETAN jadinya geretan apa yg harus ku lakukan.. Lalala #plakk abaikan.  
Aduhh pengin gi2t author jdi.a eh baekhyun maksud.a.. .  
oO0Ww.. Jdi itu ortu.a si panda? O.O si baekkie?  
Trus bapak.a panda spe donk? Park dobi kah? Oh noOo0o smoga panda itu anak.a kris wu dan aku mau emang itu anak.a kris wu thor ama baekkie coz waktu ntu pan mereka udh pernah do this and do that noh trus pas kris mau ehhm 'anu' baek kan bilang kta.a jangan di dalam ngeluarin.a .. Nah pan bisa aje itu punya kris tumbuh di tbuh baekkie dan Taaaarrraaaaa jdilah panda taozi...  
Author : heh udah blom lu bacot.a ? Mana gue kga ngerti lgi lu ngomong ape dri tdi trus tuh lo yg ngarang2 bkin crita ndiri tuh si tao mau.a jdi ank kris ama baekhyun enak aja kga bisa...

Me yg imut2 : ya ellah thor salah ndiri udah bkin ane gregetan sie.. Lgian thor gue blum puas ripiyu ff lu coz masih bnyk unek di 2013 ni yg pngen ane keluarin di ff lu.. #senyum imut  
author : kita bacok2an aja yuuu...  
...sekian...  
Cemungutt..  
Cepet publish ya thorrrr lanjutan.a...

**Saya : **Annyeong juga :D

iya engga papa, yang penting udah mau mampir apalagi review, author seneng banget :D GOMAWOYO :D. Yah jangan digigit donk sayanya kk. Ayo gigit Baekhyun rame-rame :D kk. Ahahaha, jadi si Tao anak siapa yak? Anak bapak sama tenang-tenang chinguyaa ~ semua pertanyaan itu akan segera terjawab, jadi tunggulah dengan sabar sesabar Kris nungguin Baekhyun, hehehe. Iyaaaa :D ini udah di publish lanjutannya. Gimana gimana? Seru endak chapter ini? Hehe. Terimakasih sudah Review dan ikutan games :D reviewnya lagi saya tunggu yah :)

* * *

**0110alfin : **"dear miss wu,  
seperti yang aku katakan saat acara makan siang kita, tao adalah anak kandung baekyeol. tepat sasaran haha. tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa menebak endingnya. jadi fast update-lah. aku menunggu. dan tolong jika kau bisa, beri part nc untuk baekyeol. aku kehausan/?. terimakasih."

**Saya : **dear Mrs. Park

Itu makan siang yang menyenangkan ketika kita membahas tentang FF kita. Fastupdate juga untuk **'am I?' **jika kau tidak ingin membuatku mati penasaran. Maaf untuk kehausanmu tentang NC Baekyeol. Tapi respon untuk FF ini sungguh mengenaskan ! kau tahu itu. Kau tahu dengan jelas bagaimana menyeramkannya aku ketika frustasi dengan silent readers. Dan terimakasih untuk menyemangatiku selalu Mrs Park. Aku bersyukur karena **'am I?'** mendapat respon yang baik dari readers dan memiliki banyak reviewers. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku akan selalu menunggu FF mu dan setia mereview sampai akhir. Terimakasih -Author yang frustasi karena denim telah diretur-

.

.

.

GOOD BYE GUYS ~ JIKA ADA KESEMPATAN, KITA KETEMU DI LAIN WAKTU YAH. Mungkin di judul FF yang lain. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK :* TERIMAKASIH TERIMAKASIH. OTL :'D


End file.
